Betrayal of the Unspoken
by TheFallenAce15
Summary: 677 years ago, everyone left the Hero of Olympus, betraying and banishing him, removing his identity and his powers. He was taken in by Chaos, and is now known as Winter, Guardian of the Earth and the First Season. Percy must now go back after 6 centuries, and understand the truth of how he was branded as the Unspoken. However, this time he's free from the gods. He's a wild card.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, so please tell me what you think of it! I don't like stories that take forever, so I will do my best to update fast!**

Percy POV

How's it going? My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Hyperion, Kronos, Gaea, and a few giants here and there, killer of the gorgons, the sow, the Minotaur, and many more. Oh yeah, but all of that no longer exists. That was all exactly 666 years ago. Now? Now I am a Guardian of the Earth, and I mean savior of the whole Earth, not just America. Name a country and I can assure you that I have been there, and that everyone there knows me in one way or another. How, you may ask? Well, I am one of the Four Guardians of Earth. One of the Four SEASONS of the Earth. I am Winter, Friend of Chaos and the first and most powerful season. The Olympians altogether are no match for me, should they anger me. And they have angered me indeed. Oh yes, they all once knew me, before I took up my current life. Here is how it all began.

_Flashback (666 years ago)_

_ I had been gone for nine months. Doing what, you might ask? Well, I was training with Hades and in the Underworld. I had a task that was given to me by Athena, to see if I was worthy of proposing to her daughter. Apparently, me saving the world twice didn't cut it. Therefore, I was to defeat all the dead warriors and heroes, such as Achilles, Theseus, etc. to gain the trust of Athena._

_ I trained with my biggest opponent, Achilles for six out of my nine months. In that time, he taught me hand to hand combat, weapons training, and honor and dignity in battle. The air in the Underworld was stuffy, to the point that it was like fighting in honey so that above ground I would be faster. After training with him for four months, I was given the challenge of defeating him. I still remember the sounds of our weapons clashing, as I was looking at his every movement, observing every shift in weight. Every time he tensed, I had a fiftieth of a second to determine where he was going to lunge. The first time I fought him, I lost. I had nearly won before Achilles pulled a few moves, shocking me to the point that he was able to put his knife at my neck. I had no idea what he had done, but it had me flat on my back with a dagger at my throat._

"_How did you do that?" I questioned._

_He smirked. "Do you really think that I taught you all I knew in four months? It took me 3 years to learn all I know now, and years more to master everything. Even now I don't know everything."_

_He handed me back my sword, his face stoic with barely a trace of a smile on his face. "Now, back to training!"_

_After another 2 months, I was able to pick up a few tricks. This time, I chose to dual wield, using my sword along with a few throwing knives in a sheath supplied by Hephaestus. My plan was to fight with the daggers as distractions and a few wicked feints that I had thought up. I had already been told by Achilles that my fighting style was so unorthodox that it was like trying to solve two puzzles that had all the clues jumbled together. I was confident that I could capture him off guard and finally get to sleep for a full twelve hours. (After nine, I was forced to fight 15 undead Myrmidons with sore muscles. The Myrmidons were warriors of Achilles, and their coordination and teamwork was unrivaled. Together, they were deadly. Not the best wake up call.) I remember this fight clearly, since it was tougher than the fight against Kronos._

**A/N My first fight scene, so tell me what you think of it!**

_I hefted my sword as I stood beside the River Styx, twirling a dagger in my left hand. They were made of Stygian Ice, and the cool metal in my palm soothed my churning nerves. Yeah, thanks to my time in the Underworld, I had grown resistance to Stygian essences to the point that they affected me like normal metals only. _

_I looked my mentor in the eye. We both bowed, then stood in a ready stance. Well, he did. I stood in my regular stance that seemed to change and develop over these months. My arms made an X in front of me, my legs spread out at shoulder length. One shoulder was tense, while the other dropped in a relaxed position. This caused confusion as to which side I would attack from._

_I made the first move, hurling a dagger and lunging forward. Achilles deflected the dagger back at me, rolling out of the way at the same time. Without breaking momentum, I caught the dagger and quickly dropped it in the black dirt. It would return to me soon enough._

_We both circled for another moment, our eyes calculating each other's movements. Simultaneously, we rushed forward, exchanging blows and jumping back at the last second. I wasn't worried about how long the battle lasted, since my endurance outlasted my mentor's._

_ We carried on fighting like this for 45 minutes, the Fields of Punishment blazing behind us. We both could have gone for half a day had we wished, but I was relentlessly pushing on the offense, slowly letting him analyze my style and fall into my trap. I had let him assume that I was attacking straight and hard, and he calmly blocked each blow, keeping an eye out for my daggers. _

_ After a while, I saw my time had come. Achilles was starting to grow impatient, and was about to snap. I hurled a knife at him, then flung my sword like a ninja star. His eyes widened in surprise as he deflected one projectile, hitting the dirt for the next as it grazed his head. Before he could move completely, I had thrown a knife and locked my sword (which came back immediately, an upgrade by Tyson) on the blade of Achilles. I threw my weight, flicking my wrist, and knocking the sword out of his hand, using the disarming maneuver that Luke had taught me. Normally, Achilles had a grip of steel, but my dagger had embedded itself into his forearm, paralyzing his ghostly nerves for a split second, which was all I needed._

_I put my blade at his neck, and he grinned._

"_Yield?" I asked, careful for any tricks._

_He smiled, a genuine smile that shone with happiness and pride. "I yield."_

_I capped Riptide, and stumbled backwards, exhausted yet euphoric. I finally did it, was my last thought before I blacked out._

_ When I woke up, I was whisked off for the remaining three months of training. After beating Achilles, taking down the other legacies was a cinch. The only challenge was learning what they had to teach. Nevertheless, I soon succeeded in my tasks. With the approval of Hades and Athena, I was finally able to forge my wedding ring. It had a celestial bronze base, and was stringed and laced with Stygian Ice and Stygian Iron. A cross of an owl and a trident were upon the front of the ring, swirling with Ancient Greek phrases that rippled and moved constantly with phrases: "To Tartarus and back for you…" "Always one…" and many others._

_ I went back to camp with the blessing of Athena, confident, and yet nervous. It was time, and I was freaking out._

LINE BREAK (ONE DAY LATER)

_ I was finally here. I walked through the borders of camp, stopping to say hi to Peleus and Thalia's pine tree. After that, I went down to the beach to sooth my nerves. I spent a few minutes over there, praying to my dad that everything would be all well._

_ The other campers had not seen me yet, so I was surprised when I received a rather hostile welcome. First, Nico glared at me before melting into the shadows, a look of outrage and sadness on his face. Second, Thalia came up to me with tears in her eyes, yelling at me about insulting her and Artemis, along with breaking her spear. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, and she shocked me backwards a few feet, flooring me before she stalked off towards the hunters, who glared at me as if expecting me to catch fire and burn. Everyone, the Stolls, Clarisse, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, and everyone else, including the Seven (apart from Leo, who died), looked at me with disgust and gave me a wide berth except for a few, who went up to my face and yelled at me about various stolen items and broken possessions, along with insulting me and simply claiming that they were "returning the favor"._

_ I decided that I wouldn't judge them just yet. Gods knows what was happening. I headed towards the Athena cabin, blocking out all the campers, and knocked on the door. When Malcolm opened it, he had a look of anger on his face just like everyone else. However, traces of pity and sadness were on his face as well._

"_Malcolm, where's Annabeth?" I asked._

_He replied in a worried tone. "Percy…"_

"_Just tell me."_

_He sighed, handing me a paper. "Here, she told me to give this to you. Also, I would be careful, after everything you've done here, I wouldn't be surprised if you were driven out of camp. "_

_ Shocked and a little confused by his statement, I opened the letter. It seemed to have been sealed so that only a son of Poseidon could have opened it. What I saw next made me feel neither sadness nor unhappiness, just emptiness._

_Percy,_

_I am sorry, but it is obvious that we cannot do this. First you disappear for 8 months, and now you've vanished again? I've decided that I need to take a break. I've been called up on Mt. Olympus, and I am going to work on the temples to all the gods. Therefore, I just want to break up this relationship. There never was any "us" if it came down to you or the other choice. I now have a job, and something worth living for, where you gave me recognition and fame for being your friend. In case you are wondering, I had convinced the campers through a few rumors that you had broken a few possessions of theirs. Of course, the true damaging was done by a few newbie Ares campers. This is nothing personal, I am only doing this so that you understand what it means to take care of your friends and not leave them for over 8 months. I hope we can still be friends in the future, although that remains to be seen by whether I see fit._

_Your comrade,_

_Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, slayer of Arachne and immortal guardian of Camp Half-Blood_

_ I stared at the letter for a few seconds, comprehending what had been said. Annabeth held no love for me. She had merely used me as a tool for her reputation. She knew that on her own, she would never be noticed by her mother, much less be given the title of Architect of Olympus. And how arrogant was she now that her secret was out, that she decided that she could determine whether we could be "friends anymore"? Not to mention she seemed to use her titles as a way of saying that I was nothing compared to her. For some reason, this didn't bother me as much as it should. I had a feeling that this was coming, with Annabeth's pride getting in the way at random intervals during our adventures together. And for the record, Leo was the one who dropped a ship on Arachne. All Annabeth did was fall right into Tartarus after her like a klutz._

_ I dropped the letter, and it immediately incinerated, slowly folding in on itself as it burned to ashes. Walking to my cabin, I quickly opened the door. I looked around at everything I had. I had no need for any of it. Pulling out the ring, I gently put it on my shelf, where it lay beside the Minotaur horn, looking desolate and alone. I quickly vapor-traveled to the Empire state building, walking past the guard and grabbing the key he held out to me. Over time, he had grown to recognize me and actually gave me the card without saying a word. Shocker, I know._

_ I waited for the elevator to rise, listening to the crappy music that was being played. I had long since realized that since this was the pathway to Mt. Olympus, I couldn't short-circuit the machinery, so I was forced to merely tune out the music. As soon as I got out, I walked through the streets, ignoring the looks of pity and hatred that I was being given. It seemed that my famous "idiocies" had been heard about on Olympus as well. I wasn't positive, but I suspected that the Hunters must have told Artemis something and she reported it to the council. Like I cared._

_ As soon as I walked through the palace doors, I felt all eyes on me. I slowly walked to the center of the throne room. 8 hateful glares were centered on me. Hades was there, in the new throne I gave him, but he merely looked at me with pity in his eyes, as did Athena. Hestia looked saddened as she stoked the flames, unnoticed by many. She still preferred the hearth to her throne. Poseidon, my father, had a look of deep disappointment on his face. Apollo had a passive face, as if he was brooding, which was a first. Hermes was frowning, and his hateful expression was flickering between confusion and anger, as if he was having an internal battle. Dionysus was asleep._

_ I looked around, staring each Olympian in the eye as they glared right back at me. I saw Hestia give me a sad smile, and I returned the favor, telling her in my mind that it was all right, that I would soon be okay. That was when I realized. The air seemed to be heavily laden with magic. Some of the gods had slightly dazed looks on their faces, while the others were glaring at me, their eyes clear and unclouded. Ever since Tartarus and the Underworld, I had grown sensitive to my environment, to the point where I could tell if Jason was controlling the winds 50 feet away from me._

_Zeus stood up. "Perseus Jackson, you have showed hostility to our children and failed to protect many of them even though you had a chance. We have come to the conclusion that since you have somehow failed many times when you could have saved innocent lives, you are a traitor and must have been spying for either Gaea or Kronos."_

_Ouch, that hurt. I had already caused the death of many, and I had no intention of being reminded that I couldn't protect all of my friends. Bianca, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew... The deep rift in my heart grew wider, and I realized that the pain of the deaths of my friends made me feel close to nothing towards Annabeth, who could no longer be considered a friend._

_ "For your constant failures, I, Zeus, King of the Gods, banish you from Mt. Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter for the rest of eternity by the approval of the council. This vote cannot be vetoed, and you are to be killed on sight, should you ever be seen again."_

_ I stumbled backwards. Whatever happened, I had not expected this. I was banished from the whole world that I knew of, never to be seen unless I was killed on sight. How could this actually happen to me? I had planned to stay with my mom or with Camp Jupiter until everything blew over, but it seemed that that wasn't an option now. I looked at my dad in shock. He looked sad and desperate for a moment, as if he was looking for a way out of my predicament, but eventually, his eyes hardened and filled with a steely resolve. The next words completely cut off all previous emotions I had felt before._

"_Due to your disgusting and vile actions, I, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas and Earthshaker, father of Horses, do disown you for all eternity. I cut off all ties with you, and no longer share any relations with you." Poseidon's voice rumbled throughout the Great Hall, no corner being spared from the words._

_ I looked every council member in the eye, and as soon as I looked at Athena, her gray eyes bored into mine, and I felt a mind link opening in my head._

"_I am sorry Perseus, but this was destined to happen. My daughter was meant to leave you, and every Olympian was to hate you and banish you, including all your friends. Apollo spoke a prophecy, in which your death would start a chain reaction of events, but only Hades and I were there at the time. That was the reason I sent you on your quest, so you would understand that some of us know of your innocence, despite the fact that we should not. I have no doubt that whatever sorcery was used on the gods, it didn't work on Hestia, since she is always so secluded. I believe that she will soon find out of your innocence no matter what happens. Apollo also knows, since he had a premonition of this coming. He does not know everything, but he knows that you are innocent."_

_Apollo and Hades each gave slight, imperceptible nods, Hades looking me in the eye. Immediately, I felt a rush of power flood through me, and I subconsciously shifted towards the shadows. I realized immediately what had happened. Hades had given me his blessing._

_I smiled at him, and he nodded back with a staunch expression. I looked the remaining Olympians in the eye, and they all flinched at the glare I threw them._

"_Very well, but know this. Should you ever need him, Percy Jackson shall not be there. He will never help any of you should you request it, and you cannot make and mold him any longer. I wish you good luck with any future threats, should there be any." I pulled out Riptide before anyone could stop me. "I, Percy Jackson, renounce my ownership of this sword, Anaklusmos, and return it to its original owner among the stars." The sword flashed and glinted for a few seconds before slowly fading into a silver mist that flew to the ceiling of the throne room and disappeared._

_I whirled around, walking out of the throne room, my footsteps echoing on the marble floors. I barely paused when I heard Zeus standing up, roaring something about not bowing to him. My mind was on autopilot, I wasn't really thinking as he hurled the crackling master bolt at me. I turned around at the speed of light, snatching the bolt out of the air, ignoring the cries of surprise and shock as my hands slowly burned and my body twitched from the voltage. I held the bolt tightly with both hands, smashing the middle of it with my knee, and snapping the bolt in half with power that I didn't even know I had. As soon as I did, I heard a roar of outrage before a shocking explosion engulfed me from the two pieces of the bolt. The last thing I saw was a sharp flash of light before I flew backwards, passing out, my body twitching in pain._

_Man, the Fates hate me._

**Ok, that is chapter one! This is my first fanfic, if you like it please tell me, and if I have made any mistakes, I would love to know. Next chapter will explain how Chaos comes into the picture, and will describe Percy's new life. Chapter 4 is when the fun starts, when he goes back. I've got this planned, and I will update as fast as I can. I don't beg for reviews, but if you have anything to say, help yourself! Nothing makes me happy like a review, be it large or small. I really don't care about negative reviews and flames, so if you write with the intent to harm, just know that I'll take it as constructive criticism. So tell me what you think of this! If you review, then you get a digital chocolate chip cookie! Fresh made! Thanks for reading my first chapter!**

**TheFallenAce, out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! How is everyone doing? Yep, Chapter 2! In less than 24 hours, I get over 10 favorites and follows for this story, so thank you very much! Hope that this means that this story has potential. Not that I plan on giving up on this story anytime soon. Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time. Read on!**

**Forgot to mention this in the previous chapters, but I do not own any characters, except for the ones I made myself. All rights go to Rick Riordan. As for Chaos, well… no idea who to give credit to there.**

Percy POV (Flashback)

_When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a woman with eyes the color of a black hole. Suddenly, they became blood-red. I yelped and fell off the bed I was in, wincing at the jolt of pain that thrummed through my body._

_ Don't blame me. In my defense, this reaction was only normal. What would you do if a normal woman, albeit a bit pale, but nevertheless rather normal, turns into a vampire in front of you? And yes, she did grow fangs. Her skin was paper white to begin with, so let's not start there._

_ I looked at her closely. Her face was definitely the most defining physical factor. It swirled, moving like a spiral galaxy with no middle. Despite that, the beautiful features of a woman could clearly be made out. She had pure black hair, and her dress seemed to swirl with the galaxies that surrounded her. However, what really made her stand out, (like it wasn't enough, walking down the streets people would have thought that Mars had established foreign communication with Earth) was the aura she radiated. It was so powerful that you immediately would have bowed had the aura not exuded ease and comfort at the same time. However, her expression was anything but. Her lips were split in a snarl. Her fangs bit into her bottom lip, and her crimson irises showed nothing but a deep hunger, the look of one who would obliterate a city and level it to the ground, stomping the ashes and the splinters into the earth, just to get what they wanted._

_ Suddenly, her expression changed. The fangs disappeared, and her eyes changed from red to a deep, obsidian black. Her lips pursed and the edges lifted up a bit, almost as if she was struggling to contain a laugh. While I doubt her eyes could show any emotion, her overall facial expression seemed to be a mask._

_ Suddenly, a giggle erupted from her mouth. After that, she started full-blown laughing, her voice resonating through the… whatever it was we were in. The room seemed like a hospital ward, which made me wince, thinking of the times that I saw a friend die in a room similar to this. However, something was not right. The walls seemed to shift constantly, as if they were made from a murky membrane that expanded outwards. Second, why the Hades was her laugh resonating? The room seemed pretty small, but I had a feeling it was much more than it seemed._

_ In the time that I spent looking around, the woman had composed herself, though a smirk was still on her now open and friendly face. Her dress suddenly swirled as she looked at me, a few galaxies moving to the front of it. My eyes were drawn towards a spiral galaxy on her left shoulder, where I could barely make out a blue-green speck. Was that Earth? Wait, how the heck was I able to see that? I was interrupted from my musing by her amused voice._

"_You done staring? By the Void, it's been forever since I had that much fun with a prank. " She said, a mischievous smile still visible on her face. I blushed, blood flooding to my face, and stood up before I replied._

"_Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Who are you? Why am I here? What happened?" I winced, hearing my voice. It sounded slightly robotic, and a little amplified._

"_You're right, it is slightly robotic. I'm sorry about that, but it can't be helped. That Master Bolt fried straight through your lungs, liver, and spine. It also rendered your windpipe and esophagus useless. Thankfully, I was able to stop time around you and put you in stasis. In that time, we were able to replace all damage done to your nervous system and other organs, as well as setting, fixing, and reinforcing all of your bones with Cryonium, which is indestructible. Some body parts, such as your eyes, were damaged beyond repair so we had to completely remodel them, which is why your senses are much sharper than before. Also, your vocal chords were slightly mangled, so we strung them together with a bit more Cryonium. They are currently being powered by a few Cryotic Essences. Your voice may sound a bit robotic, but you will get used to it soon."_

_ I nodded, still a bit surprised, trying not to picture my insides as a bloody mess. Normally, I would be wary of this woman who just read my mind, but I already had an idea of who she was, and if she was who I thought she was, nothing I could do was actually enough to beat her. On a hunch, I went down to kneel, bowing my head down. "Lady Chaos."_

_For some reason, I had the feeling she was rolling her eyes. "Stop bowing, it makes me feel like an ancient old prat." She stated bluntly. My eyes widened before I rose._

"_So you are Chaos? Creator of the Universe and all that?" I questioned, staring her in the eye. While normally I would have averted my eyes in front of such a powerful being, Chaos exuded an aura of warmth and ease, although it felt like a bit intoxicating. I shook my head, (which hurt) before turning back to the conversation._

"_Yes to the first one, no to the second. You see, I am not Creator of the Universe. The Universe was created by the highest being, the one who had every positive attribute perfected. I am the second being, who was made to keep balance between the planets. By the way, the Big Bang happened only because I accidentally blew up a project I was working on."_

_I blinked. "So you're telling me Chaos blew up her science project, causing more chaos and eventually bringing balance and order to everything that exists?_

_She grinned. "Yep. Although this isn't the only universe though. Still, it's certainly the biggest."_

_"Okay…" I muttered. I realized that Chaos was… well, chaotic. She moved from one topic to the other like a whirlwind. If I wanted this conversation to go anywhere, I would have to be a bit more straight up._

"_So why did you save me? Why am I here?" I questioned._

"_Simple. I saved you because there really was no reason for you to die. You don't deserve to be banished the way that you were, although I'm not really surprised. The gods are a bunch of pompous, power-hungry blockheads, killing whatever and whoever is potentially stronger than them. They only killed you because they were afraid of you, Zeus and your father most of all. Also, I want to give you a job offer."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She sighed. "Look, don't you want to save people without being a pawn of the gods? To actually be free, well, mostly, and fight evil on your own terms?"_

_I cocked my head. "Well, that would be nice. But how would I do it? Would you help me?"_

"_Kinda. There are three of my friends on Earth right now. They each take shifts, going around the world in different sectors, and cleaning up whatever evil the other missed. I had a fourth guardian, but... let's just say that the spot is empty now. Some of the guardians are kind of... newly appointed."_

_I didn't ask. I could already tell that the topic was something Chaos was skittish about, judging by her pained face. "So, you want me to be the fourth guardian?"_

_She grinned, her white teeth shining. "Yep! You won't meet the other guardians for a while, maybe ever, but I can assure you that while you may be the most powerful given time, they can all easily hold their own against you. So, enough time wasted. Are you in?" She asked excitedly._

_ I didn't hesitate. "Let's go."_

_Flashback Over (Finally)_

Of course, Chaos forgot to tell me that we were to take the role as the seasons of the Earth, switching to different parts of the world every three months. After I found out about my role as Winter, the first season, I realized that the winds were rather rowdy and hard to control. When I asked Chaos about it after a few months on the job, she gave me her blessing.

The blessing of Chaos is different from the blessings of the other gods. It amplifies the powers you already have, and gives you the powers that you need to fulfill whatever task you have been given. Reflexes faster than light itself are complementary. When Poseidon disowned me, I lost any connection to him. My eyes changed from sea-green to a deep chocolate-brown, and my powers over water disappeared. However, the blessing of Chaos gave me back my aquatic powers, increasing them as well. I was also given raven-black retractable wings that were 16 feet across from wingtip to wingtip. The tips of the feathers were a dark ice-blue color that made my wings shimmer when exposed to the sun.

I realized that I had received powers from Hades after he had blessed me. I had the ability to shadow-travel, cause gems to sprout from the earth, summon the undead, and my earthshaker powers were much stronger. I could also summon dead souls, but it depleted my strength drastically, so I did that a bit less. Basically, I had the powers of the earth, the sky, and the sea at my command.

After a few years of using the powers of Chaos, my eyes changed to a shocking ice-blue color that glowed whenever I used any powers. For some reason, Chaos insisted that I wear an outfit slightly similar to an assassin, so that's exactly what I did.

I traveled around the world, fighting whatever evil threatened the innocent. Wherever I traveled, my aura would cause an aura of cold to appear. For some reason, storm spirits followed me _everywhere._ I used to avoid them, trying to figure out what the Hades they wanted, before I realized that they served me. I usually let them run free, which causes quite a few storms, as long as they promise not to directly kill anyone.

Anyway, right now I'm flying across the Pacific Ocean, wondering where to stay. We all had palaces on the planet of Chaos, Utopia, but I preferred to stay where I could keep an eye on the cities I was affecting. I hadn't been to Norway or Denmark yet, nowhere near that area. Yeah, maybe I would head there. I sharply angled my wings, catching an updraft and changing direction slightly. (A/N Utopia is where Percy was healed after he nearly died.)

Third Person POV

A dark-haired figure blew over Norway, landing on the peak of the largest of the Scandinavian Mountains. The figure perched on the mountain, where he stayed for a while, not moving. After about 5 minutes, the person cocked his head, as if listening to something. His mouth moved, but the sharp winds drowned out any sound that was being made. The figure flew into the air, dropping down to the base of the mountains next to a lake. He retracted his wings, which disappeared with a resounding _shink_ into the folds of his cloak. He then sat next to the lake, dipping his heavy boots into the water.

Next to him, a violet and obsidian portal opened as the confines of space were ripped in the air. A woman of about 40 stepped through, power radiating off her, although it seemed as if her form was being contained. The robed figure stood up, and made a short, but dramatic bow.

"My Lady Chaos,"

The woman frowned and promptly kicked the man in the shin.

"What the hell have I told you about bowing?" She asked sharply, a trace of humor in her voice.

"You said, many times, that it makes you feel ancient. But then again, you are over 40, while I am barely 18, so it only seems fair that I-oooffhh!" The man was interrupted again by another kick, this one slamming into his stomach.

"You were saying?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing milady," The man grinned. It was a constant joke between the two of them, the two strongest active beings on the planet. "You have a mission? If you are appearing in your 40 year old form, that usually means something major. Another warlock or rogue mage out to take over the planet?"

Chaos frowned. "Something a lot stronger, actually. On your own, you cannot win against this threat. It will require more than one guardian."

The man lay down on the snow, his hands behind his head. "Oh? Which of the guardians will I be teaming up with? And where will we be going?" He was excited. Chaos had told him that all the other guardians had teamed up with someone at least once. He had yet to meet the other legends.

Chaos leaned on a dead tree. "This mission is the most dangerous one yet. It will require all four guardians. Also," Here, she paused, "the mission is in America."

The man bolted up, suddenly alert. There were only two supernatural powers in America. The Egyptians, who he had already helped a few centuries ago, and… "No. You promised I wouldn't ever have to go there."

Chaos just sighed. "Percy…" Winter tensed, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "You know you have to go there someday."

"No. They are no longer a part of my life. They stopped being a part of my life 666 years ago." Winter growled.

"We both know you don't believe that." Chaos said softly.

Winter sighed, a defeated look on his face. "Fine, I understand. But no way am I revealing myself just yet." Chaos just nodded. Suddenly, Percy's face lit up. "So, how are the other guardians?"

Chaos chuckled. She thought of her other friends, who were all equally mysterious and chaotic. "Well, let's just say that they are just as messed up as you are. And by the way, the hood really won't matter, you've changed so much that I doubt anybody will recognize you."

It was true. Winter no longer had the happy, carefree look around him that Percy used to have. His eyes were sad and dark, not exactly angry, but more passive and brooding. His face was sharper, more defined, and his hair was darker than a black hole, just as messy as ever, but sophisticated. His skin was no longer tanned; it was now pale from being in the cold and away from the sun so much.

Winter shrugged. "Still, I might keep it on out of habit. When do I need to be there? And will we be going to Mt. Olympus?"

Chaos grinned. "Actually, there will be an attack on Camp Half-Blood in 2 days. I need you to be there for that. After that, you can introduce yourself."

"Ok. Although, can you keep the others away? It would be a pretty awesome way to introduce myself if I took on the whole army by myself." Winter said cheekily, a trace of his old self shining through.

Chaos smiled, an idea brewing in her mind that would surely be rather… chaotic. "No promises. If you're late though, I'm going to take away your wings."

Winter paled. His wings were what marked him as a superior of Zeus and Lord of the Skies (Old Zeusy was still trying to figure out why his orders were occasionally being ignored). Without them, the creatures of the sky would acknowledge him, but completely ignore any orders he gave. Chaos had once taken away his wings for staying in Canada too long, and it was a nightmare. By the time he got his wings back, the storm spirits had caused natural disasters all over Canada, the Atlantic Ocean, and the edge of Europe. Cleaning up took years, and Chaos personally took it upon herself to tell Winter how angry the other guardians were at him.

"Sure, sure, I gotcha. What time do I need to be there?" He asked.

"1300 hours. The others will arrive later. After that we'll talk to the gods. Now, I must go talk to the others. And by the way, 6 and a quarter miles. At your 7."

Winter grinned. He got up and stretched, loosening up his shoulders. "All righty then. Cya!"

He flew up in the air, doing a few loops, before sharply banking and breaking the sound barrier as he sped towards a nearby city that was a bit away from the mountains. Upon arriving, he hovered in the air for a few seconds until he found the problem.

A young girl of about 9 was running through a small network of alleys. The little girl was holding a small, golden bow, and was stumbling as she ran, her clothes torn. About 50 feet behind her, 3 men wearing blue jeans and t-shirts were chasing after her, pistols in hand. The girl turned around, still running backwards, and pulled a golden arrow from a quiver behind her back. She fired. Winter watched in astonishment as the arrow nearly connected with its target, flying only about a foot away from one of the men. Then he cursed.

What the Hades was a child of Apollo doing in Europe? And how the heck did she get here? Winter was distracted from his musing when the man in front fired a shot. The bullet hit a wall next to a girl as she turned a corner. She stumbled and Winter flew down behind the men, who were about 15 feet away from her. He waited to see what they would do.

Winter/Percy POV

"Finally found ya, you troublemaking whelp!"

"Flew you across half the world, and you run away now? You got nowhere to go!"

"Soon as we get you inland, you'll be seeing a new family!"

I felt my vision cloud with rage. Slave traders. They would kidnap children from America and ship them to another city that was oblivious to what was happening. They would then take them to different patches of land where they would be forced to work, or steal for their owners. I snarled. The world had degraded a lot in the last 5 centuries.

I caused a blast of wintry air to push them back, and then quickly flew over to the little girl. I casually stood in front of the men with my back to the girl, who had hidden behind a nearby dumpster upon seeing me.

The man snorted, although there was fear in his eyes. Talk about stupidity. "What the hell are you, an angel?"

I smiled, stretching my appendages, a malicious grin on my face that made the men shudder. "Yes, actually. I am an angel of justice. And I am also your end." I said in a sadistic tone, my voice barely above a whisper, yet still heard loud and clear in their ears. Just a little trick Chaos taught me.

The guy in front shivered at my voice for a second before charging. As he ran, he fired off about three shots. I wrapped my wings around myself, the bullets ricocheting off the glittering feathers harmlessly. I swept my foot out, knocking the man off his feet, before stepping on his throat, crushing it easily under my foot. The other two men fired from behind, screaming bloody murder. I slowly walked towards them, my hands darting out and catching every bullet that was shot before dropping them. Chaos reflexes. Gotta love em.

Eventually the men ran out of bullets, and they tossed the guns aside and charged, fear in their eyes after my little Matrix display. I decided to end this here and now. I needed to help the young girl out a bit too, before she ran away.

My hand whipped out, catching one man in the jaw. As the other threw a punch, I whirled underneath his arm, slamming my elbow into his back and breaking his spine. The man crumpled, immobile before he hit the ground. Mr. Flabby Face had stumbled backwards after I had knuckled him. I whipped my wings forward, blue tipped feathers spinning out cutting through the air in a deadly fashion. They embedded themselves deeply into the man who stiffened, falling face forward, dead before he hit the ground in a growing pool of his own blood.

I slowly walked to the girl, who was still cowering behind the dumpster. I carefully retracted my wings, so as not to scare her. She didn't make eye contact with me, looking down at her feet.

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly.

She replied in an equally quiet voice. "Chloe." She trembled slightly, her bare arms wrapped around herself, and I noticed how she wasn't wearing anything warm. She must have been hiding somewhere for a while before they found her.

"Here." I took off my cloak, ignoring the fact that my face was revealed and that my knives and other gadgets were on view for everyone to see. Hopefully if anyone came by, the Mist would cover it up. Besides, it wasn't as if any rumors could go around, since I hadn't been here before, and apparently wouldn't come back for a while.

She wrapped the cloak around herself, shuddering at the warmth. The cloak adjusted its temperature to whatever level was needed to keep the body at a comfortable level. I felt a white-hot spurt of anger rise in my chest at what this girl had gone through, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

Chloe still hadn't looked up; she was clutching her bow tightly, her knuckles white.

"Chloe?" I asked gently. "Could you please look at me? I won't hurt you."

She slowly lifted her head. The left side of her face was lightly bruised; the most prominent bruise was on her eye, which was purple. Her matted blond hair was dirty, as if she hadn't showered for a few weeks. She had pale blue eyes that stared at me warily. It was clear from her tensed figure that she was used to running.

I decided to see how much she trusted me. "Don't worry, those men won't bother you anymore. My name is Winter. Can I help you with your face? If you don't want me to I won't, but I can help with some of the bruises." After a few seconds, she decided that I could be trusted, and slowly nodded.

I knelt down, taking out a pouch that hung over my belt. I slowly willed the water in it to come out and form in a vaguely spherical shape. Chloe took it surprisingly better than I had assumed, only stumbling backwards a few feet. Other demigods fell over backwards or fainted, although I suppose that everyone had different circumstances. Still, I could tell that she was strong.

I looked at her quizzically. She slowly walked forward, before standing in front of me. I willed the water to slowly cover half of her face, making sure she could breathe. I stuck my index finger in the water, which rippled slowly for a second, before swirling over the many bruises on her cheek and temple. They slowly faded, and I returned the water to the pouch, straightening up.

Chloe tentatively put a hand over her face, before her face lit up. Suddenly she flew forward, wrapping her small arms around my waist. I looked down and saw that tears were flowing from her eyes and her form relaxed as if she had finally decided to let her guard down, exposing the little girl that she truly was inside. She seemed to have been alone for quite a while. I could tell that her will was crumbling, that she was desperate to find someone she could trust.

A faint smile flickered on my face. I thought of my sister, whom I had taken to the Hunt after Mom and Paul died a few centuries ago. Her name was Andromeda, but everyone called her Andy. I realized that Chloe was in a similar situation. She had obviously been guided by Apollo, which explained the bow. However, Apollo could not directly interfere; therefore, he was forced to watch helplessly as she was deported. I briefly wondered why the Hades the gods weren't sending satyrs after demigods, before realizing that she must have been kidnapped before she could be found, due to her age

I smiled as I realized that Chloe had fallen asleep standing up. Well, her adrenaline rush must've finally worn off. I slowly gathered her in my arms before getting a running start and flying into the air. I covered her head with the cloak and flew low, making sure she wouldn't be affected by the cold.

Despite having to go back, I smirked. For over six and a half centuries now, Artemis had not been able to figure out who was the cloaked male who brought young girls to the Hunter's camp. She was constantly laying traps, trying (unsuccessfully) to capture me. Every time, she failed. Each girl she talked to only said that my name was Winter, and that I had ice-blue eyes. Past that, I requested that they didn't say anything else, although a few may have let slip the fact I that I could heal with water and had wings. Well, tomorrow morning she would get another chance, provided she could make use of it. I doubted it.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I got a question or two in the reviews, and some constructive criticism. Thanks a bunch! In answer to the question by a guest, I will be making a pairing, though don't expect to just pop up. Remember, there are 3 other guardians. Also, I would suggest a story to you guys: ****"The Four Horsemen of Chaos", by remarkables.**** This story is amazing, and I will be getting a bit of inspiration from this, as remarkables is amazing at character development from what I've seen. Anyway, if you spot any mistakes in this fanfic, please tell me and I will fix them. Any suggestions, comments, hate, etc. will all be appreciated. (Yep, the hate too! :P) Anyway, thanks for reading! Cookie to you for being a reader.**

**TheFallenAce, out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello all! How are you doing? I'm great, thanks for asking. This chapter will introduce our three other guardians. At the end of the chapter, I will also answer questions that I received in the reviews (thanks for those btw!) So, without further ado, here is Chapter 3!**

Third Person POV

_Lake Forest, Illinois_

In the city of Lake Forest, Illinois, the wildlife there grazed calmly. This city, known for its nature preserves, was a beautiful collaboration of modern humanity and the wild. Deer grazed calmly, a serene look on their face. Birds whistled and chirped at each other, almost as if they were conversing. Two birds in particular seemed to be trying to see which of them could chirp the loudest. The sounds of their voices increasing in octaves merged beautifully, yet at the same time stood out from the other voices of the forest.

Suddenly, a wave of sound seemed to ripple through the trees. The deer looked up, and the birds chirped excitedly. Animals that were reclining on the stones or in the shade passively raised their heads or scrambled up from the ground. The sun peeked out from behind some clouds, encasing the trees in sunlight, and making the small clearings here and there look like sacred groves and sanctuaries. Nature itself seemed to brighten at what they knew was coming.

A petite teenager in a light green dress with pale skin flitted through the trees, darting without a single misstep, almost as if she were flying. In her hand was an ivory and ebony staff, the tip curved into a crescent shape with a small ball of light pulsing in between the crescent. Her short red hair flew behind her, and every time she touched a branch or a tree trunk, a slight wave of light jade passed through the tree. The girl radiated power, and as she passed, nearly every creature in the preserve bowed their head or crouched down to a kneeling position. She stopped suddenly, and jumped down from the tree she was crouched upon.

On the ground was a blue jay with a broken wing. It croaked feebly and the other animals left it to itself, knowing full well that there was nothing they could do.

The girl stared at the poor creature for a second and then lifted her head. She looked directly at the sun, not being blinded even in the slightest. As soon as she raised her eyebrow, the cloud covering parts of the sun dissipated and the rays of light shone upon the bird.

The light seeped into the body of the blue jay, the mangled wing shuddering slightly. There was a bright flash of light and a shocked cry. When the light faded, the bird stood, flapping the now healed wing with a look that seemed to be saying _what the heck just happened?_ When it saw that it could fly, it gave a joyful cheep and flew up, circling in the clearing.

The girl laughed, a high pearly sound that seemed to flood her surroundings with happiness. The blue jay landed on the ground, bowing its head, before flying off. It landed in a nest, where the eggs were starting to hatch since Spring was now here. It nuzzled the egg, and the newborn bird poked its head out, innocence clear on its face. The blue jay made a small rumbling sound in its throat, and contentedly sat in the nest, waiting for the other eggs to hatch.

Back in the clearing, Spring smiled as she sat cross-legged in the forest. It was rare that she opened up this much, but around nature she couldn't help but be happy. She had worked hard to ensure that the wild would be preserved and that it could be restored. She knew many deities of nature had faded, and now she took it upon herself to spread warmth and natural happiness throughout the world.

Spring shook her head, thinking about the mission at hand. She was the closest to New York, but she would take her time. Another day or two here wouldn't hurt. She sighed as she stood up and stretched. Two pairs of translucent, milky pixie wings flicked out of her back, the light of the sun emitting rainbows that danced on the trees. Well, off to work. She flew up into the air and circled the city as she kept a close eye on the wildlife that lived here and existed harmoniously with humans. There was an army that she was to defeat apparently, and that would be a good exercise, since the last decade was rather boring. But not now, she chided herself. Now you enjoy what you see only once a year.

She soared into the air, twisting as her wings formed rainbows around her. The second season soared into the air as she flitted over to the next preserve, sensing a disturbance.

_Isfahan, Iran_

A young, curly-haired teenager walked through the streets of Isfahan, arriving at the Naghsh-e Jahan Square. This place was among one of the largest city squares in the world, and beautifully combined Islamic and Iranian architecture. He was used to being around machines, and this city contained one of the most massive steel-producing factories in the region. They also constructed special alloys that were exclusive to Isfahan. Of course, the number of alloys they had was nothing compared to the amount that he could think up. It seemed that nobody, not even Chaos, realized how many different types of metal he could make with titanium alone. Not Cryonium though. The last time he had ah, _experimented_, he had caused an explosion on Utopia so large that half the Denizens there thought that the apocalypse had come. Of course, it didn't help that the explosion was in his palace. He winced as he thought of how Chaos had reacted. She had made him rebuild the palace all on his own, brick by brick, (far from the city, he might add) and then apologize to every Denizen whom he had scared or injured. Needless to say, he was probably the least favored guardian of all on Utopia after that little incident.

His thoughts strayed to the mission as he walked over the glowing Khaju Bridge. Olympus… it had been a really long time since he had been there. The last time he was there, he was preparing for war, not realizing that he would never come back. He knew that many people would not make it, but he never assumed that he would be one of those who died. He arrived back at Camp Half-Blood covered in blood, under orders from Chaos, who had saved his life, to leave only when he felt distressed or unsafe. He returned to find that the Hero of Olympus had been banished, and that he had been assumed dead and was forgotten, dismissed. Not that it mattered much. He never was one of the bigger names at camp, last he checked. Afterwards, he nearly destroyed the Camp in his rage once he heard of the fate that befell the Bane of Kronos.

After a few days of staying at Camp Half-Blood, he found that the whole camp, surprisingly including Chiron and Annabeth, had wholeheartedly agreed with banishing Percy for some reason he didn't understand. He refused to stick around long enough to find out, knowing that nothing could justify their actions. He then left, swearing that he would find his friend someday.

Well, that made one more promise that he had yet to fulfill. He stopped as he walked into the garage, one of his homes. He had made tiny little shops all with the same name, all over the world, helping people and demigods out with anything they really needed. Over time, he had met many demigods, mostly Hephaestus or Vulcan children that were willing to take care of his shops in America. The other garages around the world belonged to those adults whom he had saved and who needed a new life. He checked in on them once a year to make sure they were working faithfully and had not started charging money for their work. In return for their services, he left them a yearly sum of money that allowed them to keep themselves and their families secure financially, as well as help any demigods that needed it.

Chaos had told him that someday he would be reunited with the girl that he loved. He knew Chaos kept his promises, yet he always wondered when he would finally be able to talk to her. He watched her from a distance sometimes, but always had to leave. She mostly stayed home, not really going anywhere. Of course, she would travel around the world occasionally, visiting different continents. She seemed to enjoy America most though. Chaos had ordered him not to say anything, and he sure didn't want to brawl it out with the woman who ran the universe. He hoped she knew that he had not given up on her.

Summer picked up the strange circular device that he had been working on, his latest project. He inspected it closely, knowing that he had no time to actually work on it. He mused silently in his head whether he should actually try to make it function, since Chaos had promised that everything was in its own due time. Still, he wouldn't give up. Anyway, he needed to leave now if he was going to make it to New York in two days. Apparently, there was an army of some sort that needed to be defeated.

He smirked. He had always been underestimated by Spring when she teamed up with him. She called him lazy, only fighting when he felt like it. Truthfully, he was working on the project most of the time. None of the guardians actually knew about the true power he possessed. According to Chaos, he was the only one whose powers were kept a secret. Everyone knew of Winter and his famed elemental powers, Spring and her harmonious yet deadly power over nature, and Autumn's telepathic strength that rivaled even that of Chaos. Apparently, none of the other seasons knew of Summer's powers and he intended to keep it that way.

Well, time to head home after a long six and a half centuries. Summer looked around the shop one last time before grabbing a vat of Tabasco sauce. The third season quietly walked out, leaving _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_ behind him.

Errindundra Forests, Australia

In Victoria, Australia, a girl in bootleg jeans with a purple sweater and frizzy brown hair walked through the Errindundra Forests. This rainforest was extremely large and exotic, and contained some of the rarest and most endangered animals in the world. While the girl didn't really care much for nature, she couldn't deny that this place was beautiful. Her favorite animal was the tiger quoll. Despite the fact that it had been endangered for over seven centuries, it had held on, and in her mind, was the perfect predator. Small, simple, not much of a threat at first glance. However, they were deadly when threatened. Much like her. There were certain species of animals that she favored, and when someone messed with them, they would regret it.

Autumn leaned on a tree and sank to the ground, the leaves on the tree turning a beautiful magenta color. When close to a tree, she would turn the leaves into colors that many people assumed was the beginning of Fall. Direct contact with one however, would bless the tree, turning it into a deep magenta color and allowing it to live forever. Autumn may be an assassin, but she preferred to give life rather than take it. She preferred to stay on her own; should her emotions get too powerful, she could get overwhelmed with the telepathic feedback. She could read someone's mind like an open book. The problem started when she started feeling too much. Too much emotion caused her to start feeling the emotions of others, which overwhelmed her. It was much better when she stayed away from people, on her own where she could be herself.

She willed some of the leaves on the ground to swirl upwards in a small twister, using her powers of wind. Then she decided to have some fun. She grinned, and her eyes swirled, slowly changing into a deep purple color. The air around her began to go crazy, gravity becoming erratic. She willed some of the leaves to fly to the top, and a few others to remain on the bottom. They formed into the shape of an hourglass, and Autumn flicked the top, causing the shape to become solid and the remaining leaves to fly into the top of the hourglass. The air around her snapped as gravity was restored to its original state. The hourglass slowly began to pour out leaves as they came out on the bottom, soon flowing down until they started falling one after the other.

Autumn fell back, relaxed. She could only release her emotions when she used her powers. Past that, she needed to be devoid of emotion. Chaos had not come to inform her of her mission, knowing full well that Autumn knew already. She had read the minds of Spring and Summer, and was fully briefed on the mission. While they had powerful wards set up on their identities and anything related to them, the rest of their minds were an open book. She had already met Spring, and Summer caused so much turmoil wherever he went that it didn't take a genius to locate his train of thought, erratic though it may be. Since she had not met Winter, she couldn't do much of anything when it came to him at the current moment. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Time to think of the mission.

As she stared at her hourglass, she thought of the gods. The gods on Olympus were not all bad. She had observed them before, and knew that very few of them were arrogant. Zeus and Poseidon were their usual bonehead selves. Hades was surprisingly quiet and humble. Athena had quieted down about seven centuries ago, for unknown reasons. Hestia, of course, was the most powerful, yet also the quietest. Every Olympian underestimated her, not knowing that she could have leveled the throne room to the ground and ripped the others apart should she ever be angered. The power of Hope was extremely powerful, and Autumn knew that Chaos had chosen well in entrusting it to the Goddess of the Hearth. At least she had gotten the throne that she deserved.

But the two she could relate to most were probably Apollo and Aphrodite. She had seen how they acted, and truthfully was not surprised. Aphrodite had felt every heartbreak, every ounce of pain from those who were hurt by love. However, that gave her no excuse to cheat on her husband like an everyday ditzy blond. Her personality was carefree, but inside she held great pain.

And as for Apollo, he was worse off than anyone, herself included, Autumn mused. The god of knowledge and Prophecy was a dangerous domain to be entitled to. He only acted like his normal idiotic and loser self just so that he could hide his pain. Autumn couldn't imagine his struggle, even though she shared experience. He knew exactly when every damn one of his children was going to die, yet he couldn't do a thing. His sister berated and hated him, even though she of all people should understand him. He was also right next to Hestia in strength by domains. Autumn chuckled as she thought of how Zeus would react if he found that his own son could turn the world into a wasteland with little more than thought, and the King of the Skies could do nothing about it.

She sighed. She needed to head to other parts of the forest as well, spread Fall over onto the other mountains. She observed the hourglass, watching as it had only a few leaves left.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

Autumn's hand flicked out, catching the final leaf before it could fall. The whole structure collapsed, forming a small mound. Autumn observed the leaf, then suddenly twisted it.

With a rush of air, the final season disappeared.

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island_

Far away in Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, all the camps sat down in the dining pavilion. Every one of them prepared for the coming day. That day marked the day in which the gods would come down, once a year, to talk to their children. Every one of the campers looked forward to that day. Every camper except for one.

Annabeth Chase stood at the beach. While every camper loved this day, secretly, she hated it. She came down here since it was the only place where no one messed with her. While the other gods would talk to their children, joke with them and present them with gifts, Athena simply glared at her and walked away, talking to her other children instead. Annabeth knew that Athena had found out about what happened between her and Perseus. At first, she didn't care, but when the other gods pushed her away, (no doubt Athena feeding them some sort of propaganda) giving her an abandoned, hidden palace far away in Olympus instead of the shining, glorified one that she assumed she would have, she grew angry. She knew that her mother had requested to isolate her; had she told them of Perseus, they would have told the camp of who he really was, instead of making him the one who was known as the Unspoken. He wasn't hated; he simply wasn't spoken of.

She knew that what she had done was wrong, but telling the camp that Percy had cheated on her and left only added to her fame. Still, despite that he had two identities. One was the person who had defeated Kronos and fought Gaea, the leader of the Seven. The other was the person who had trashed his friends possessions, failed to protect his friends, and cut off all ties with them. Nobody really knew what to make of him. Therefore, he was known as the Unspoken.

What was ironic was a few years after he had left, a strange man came, bringing young demigods to the camp. Often, the children were being chased by hordes of monsters, struggling to the safe boundaries. The child would look overwhelmed before the man would actually strike, and within seconds, the horde was gone. He was so dangerous, the gods seemed to pale at his name. As quickly as he came, he left, leaving people to wonder at who this guy was. When Chiron or I asked the kids, they would only smile, saying that he was the older brother they wished they had. Once, we trapped him with celestial bronze cables that Hephaestus himself had designed, under orders from Zeus. The cables restricted any powers, so we assumed that we had him. When he asked him who he was, he simply smiled underneath the hood that he always wore, and spoke one sentence before disappearing into mist. _I am the Unspoken._

Everybody was sure that this man was Percy, and the gods ordered that he be tracked down. However, every time we thought we had him, he disappeared like a ghost. Apparently, the hunters had similar problems.

As I was thinking, Malcolm came up to me. My siblings felt bad for me, especially since they knew how hard it felt for a child of Athena to be treated like a failure. These days, they were the only ones who talked to me for some reason.

"Annabeth? The gods aren't coming down here today. They're calling everyone up to Olympus for an emergency meeting." Malcolm said.

I nodded. "Sure, I'm coming."

I turned my head to face him; he was watching me with the quizzical expression that I always saw when he was trying to discern a puzzle. I walked past him, heading towards the Big House. "Come on."

When we arrived at the Big House, Hermes was standing there, the wings on his sneakers fluttering nervously. He seemed agitated, as if he were in a hurry. He gestured to the campers that were crowding around him. "Hurry up! Zeus said to get there as fast as possible!"

Riley, son of Poseidon was the last to come. He was also my boyfriend, and he grinned at me when he saw me. Hermes then transported everyone to the courtyard of Mt. Olympus. We all made our way into the throne room, bowing to the gods, before we all sat down next to our respective parents. The immortal campers had small thrones with which they sat at the foot of their parent's thrones. Zeus was waiting impatiently, his face grumpy. He rarely smiled ever since he had lost his master bolt. Well, he did throw it at the Hero of Olympus.

Zeus cleared his throat, slamming his new symbol of power, an overly extravagant gold lance, on the ground. "The meeting is now in order. Daughter, you have the floor."

Athena nodded and stood up. "We have received evidence that Tartarus and Erebus are rising, and that they will soon launch an attack on us." She stated bluntly.

Chaos broke loose. Campers started yelling and screaming at their parents, and all of the minor gods were pale. I tried to comprehend what my mother was saying. Two primordials were rising? We barely survived Gaea, and she was the Earth. Tartarus and Erebus were the essences of darkness and despair. There was no way we could fight off a threat that strong.

Zeus roared, slamming his lance on the ground. "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted, their faces still ashen pale from the news. The poor campers that had never actually fought monsters looked like they were going to faint at the thought of fighting darkness.

Athena stood up. "Now, we cannot face this threat alone, so we will have to-"

She was interrupted by a chill of cold and darkness that swept through the room. The shadows in the corners enlarged, covering the room, and a cold, malicious laugh seemed to echo throughout the hall. The only light in the room was the light of the Hearth, which flickered, throwing shadows off the walls.

Third Person POV

A swirling, purple-black rift opened in front of the gods, spinning dangerously. A figure in a black cloak swirling with white spirals and irregular shapes stepped through. The person radiated a dangerous aura that seemed to say _You are nothing to me, but piss me off and you'll find out what it feels like to be a nothing to everyone else too_. She had the lithe form of a woman, and every step she took she radiated power, making the Olympians shiver, although they did a good job of hiding it. Slowly, the light seeped back into the Great Hall.

"Who are you?" Zeus thundered (lol) raising his lance, which crackled with electricity.

Chaos looked up, amused at the god who was trying not to cower in fear. "Zeus, put your toothpick down before I snap it in half and shove it down your throat!" She snarled, trying not to laugh while at the same time maintaining her fearful expression.

Zeus's face paled and his hand suddenly twitched, dropping the lance as if it was paralyzed.

Chaos smirked. "Good, now allow me to introduce myself. I am Chaos, Caretaker of the Universe, and I have come to offer you help and enlightenment."

Everybody in the throne room immediately bowed, including the gods, although Zeus was as stiff as a board. Chaos hated it when they bowed, but she needed to show the Olympians that her help was not to be taken for granted. She ordered them to rise, then looked each Olympian in the eye, her gaze lingering a little longer over Athena's, Hestia's, Apollo's, and Hades respectful stares.

"First, you know that two of my children are rising. Alone, you stand no chance from them. However, I have received trustworthy information from one of my children that Erebus and Tartarus are absorbing the essences of my other primordial children. Already Ourea and Thesis have fallen, and Aether sacrificed himself to save Nyx and his wife Hemera, who informed me of what happened. The least I can do is to be sure to avenge those of my children who died fighting. Hemera is in depression, and the other primordials are currently in hiding and chose to remain neutral, as they fear for their lives apart from Chronos, Hydros, Thalassa, Moirai, and Phusis. Those five have chosen to assist me, and their blessings will prove invaluable. Nyx and Gaea have already suspected this threat for a while, and it seems that they have sent their assassins to slow down the amassing of forces in Tartarus." The gods seemed shocked that Gaea was on their side and helping to slow down her evil siblings.

"What help have you come to give us Lady Chaos?" Apollo asked, his blue eyes deep with sadness for the loss of his primordial counterpart. He had become very serious since Percy was banished, and realized that he would return in some way or another. He had a feeling that Chaos knew exactly where Percy was. A quick glance at Athena, and the look on his sister's face showed that she was thinking exactly what he was.

Chaos smirked. "On this planet, I have four of my charges and friends, who watch over the Earth. They defend every little corner of it faithfully, and some have been to Tartarus and back. Had it been only Erebus and Tartarus, all I would have needed to send would be a guardian or two, but it seems that all four of them will be required here. Along with that, I will send the Lieutenant of my army, along with my personal assassin. Those two will also be of great help, and rest assured that they will be as helpful as they can, apart from the assassin. I advise you to be especially wary of him. My children will also be choosing champions to aid in the war. They will only pick those who are worthy, be they dead or alive, and those champions will fight side by side alongside the others. Apollo, I know that you have stated a prophecy, and you will have to repeat it soon. However, now is not the time. I am holding back your foresight until it is necessary. Any questions?"

Athena raised her hand slowly. "Lady Chaos, you said that there was something else you were going to give us, a sort of enlightenment. May I ask what it is?"

"Ah, yes. Now, who here is unfamiliar with the tale of the person who is known as the Unspoken?"

Nobody raised their hand. Everybody had heard the stories, and past that they simply did not bring the topic up. The Unspoken was a Taboo, a hero-turned-rotten. He was an example of what a hero should be, and also an example of what a hero should never resort to turn themselves into.

Chaos nodded, suddenly serious. "Good, now allow me to show you what happened," she said, waving her hand. The room darkened and suddenly, a white mist flooded into the middle of the room. Through the mist, three-dimensional images appeared, almost as if the events were occurring in the mist. They showed the tales of Perseus Jackson.

It showed Percy when he was a child, fighting the Minotaur and the Fury, defeating Ares in combat and returning the master bolt (Zeus whimpered when he saw his favorite weapon). It showed Percy on every one of his quests, from the retrieval of the Golden Fleece, the rescue of Annabeth and Artemis, the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the battle in Manhattan. It showed Percy as he was brought to the Roman camp without any memory, as he was hailed a Praetor on the battlefield, and then as he fell into Tartarus. It showed him and Annabeth struggling through the wasteland till they finally reached the Doors of Death, and escaped, only to fight the giants and Gaea, winning the war in the end.

The vision then changed to the events that occurred after the Giant war. Annabeth paled as she saw an image of herself talking to the Ares kids while Clarisse was sparring with Percy in the background. Everyone in the throne room, especially the immortal campers, could only watch dumbfounded as the Ares campers snuck into the cabins, mauling every one of the possessions, and then placing them in places where Percy was sure to take the blame. Sometimes, Annabeth herself would use her invisibility cap to steal an item, such as Thalia's bow, before breaking it. They saw her write the letter to Percy, they saw him as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, and they saw him as he stormed to Olympus. All the Olympians could only watch shamefacedly as they blamed Percy for the death of all his friends. It was painfully obvious from the look on his face that he already blamed himself, and they had done nothing but hurt him. They watched all the way till the moment when Percy caught the master bolt that was thrown at him (Zeus let out a strangled sound as he recalled the events, while Poseidon could only watch, his eyes glued to the mist) and snapped it in half, causing the explosion that destroyed half the throne room.

Slowly, the room brightened and the mist faded, swirling into the air in a funnel cloud until it had completely disappeared. Chaos stood with her face an emotionless mask, watching as every camper and Olympian slowly got out of their shock and glared at Annabeth, who cringed and shrunk back in her small throne. With a snap of her fingers, Athena caused the throne to suddenly disappear, and Annabeth yelped as she fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

Chaos smirked. "I would leave you to deal with this information for yourselves, but your camp is being attacked. I would be down there right now if I were you. Olympians, you must go too; this army is too much for your children alone to handle."

With that, Chaos walked into a rift that had formed behind her, disappearing into the void. The portal closed behind her, leaving everyone in the throne room stunned as they thought of the last time the gods were needed to deal with a threat.

**Cliffie! Anyways, I am going to be changing the title soon, since it is obviously too large. If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM me! Thanks so much for reading this, and I think it's time to answer some questions!**

**Guest: Thanks! As for the other three guardians, I have decided that the two girls are going to be OC's. As for Zoe… well, we'll see whether she makes an appearance or not.**

**RememberMe: Updated buddy!**

**Khaotic Thunder: Thanks for the compliment! As for the fallen heroes, most will definitely make a reappearance, although not as guardians. I think they are awesome and with them around, the story will definitely be more exciting!**

**Guest: No sirree, no Pertemis here. I am sorry to disappoint you, but Artemis will play more of a sister role here.**

**Joe: Artemis is hating on somebody bringing girls to her camp because: A) It's a male, and B) Because she cannot identify him, and that seems like a failure, which her pride cannot handle.**

**Fillnow21: There is a pairing for Percy. I am not good with the lovey-dovey stuff, but I can assure you that it is not a Pertemis. That seems a bit too common, and I want my story to be a little different. You'll find out more about the pairing soon enough!**

**Huntergo123: Not Percy/Chaos, that seems too weird for me, especially since Chaos is kind of an old lady… anyway, I better go before she kills me. Oh shit, she just broke down my door. Bye!**

**Deftex: Nope, it is not a typical cliché story and is definitely not a Pertemis, although Winter/Percy is reluctant to reveal himself. Also, the story will revolve around not only Percy, but a few other characters as well.**

**Camocommander72: Thanks a bunch. And nope, I'm not going to make this a Pertemis. It's funny how all I do is mention her at the end of a chapter, and I get so many people thinking it's a Pertemis. :P**

**Gustly: Percy and the Seven will meet again, although as you can see in this chapter, Percy was not the only member of the Seven who disappeared. The meeting will be rather… interesting.**

**MarcoSanJoaquin: Sorry, but if I make Percy reveal himself, it will interrupt the flow of his secrecy, and I want to work on keeping him as a character. He will be a bit softer to them, but past that, he's staying in character, except around the other guardians.**

**Margishellosuper: Thanks for loving it! :P If it's all right, can you tell me whatever typo I made? I'm just as picky as you are, and for me, these typos kill the mood of a story sometimes.**

**Demigods monsters: I know, Chloe is awesome! Sorry, she's not in this chapter, but the Hunters of Artemis will soon make their appearance!**

**Lycaon1096: Thanks! Simple posts like this make me ecstatic!**

**Sithdoom: Thanks for telling me about Chaos. I didn't know that at first, and assumed somebody had popularized an idea. I may be able to find something from Mythology to amp this story up along the way with that information. Thanks!**

**RememberMe(again): I'll add on a bit more to that soon. Thanks. The fatal flaws are really crucial to understand, and I plan for them to have a big role in this.**

**Guest: Pairing? Yes. With who? Secret.**

**Guest: You're too kind, I doubt Rick will find this enough to satisfy his needs. **

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks, I hope this next chapter keeps it exciting!**

**Sithdoom: Yep, this is not your typical Chaos story.**

**Odee: Thanks, here's the next chappie!**

**Cheetah2613: Thank you! My first review! :P**

**If anybody finds any typos at all, or grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! How y'all doing? Here is chapter 4, in which you will see the battle! By the way, this is NOT going to be a Pertemis story, despite people thinking so. Percabeth? I hope you seriously didn't ask that. Maybe I misheard. Anyway, thanks a bunch for actually taking the time to read this, I know how boring Author's notes can be, especially when you've just read the chapter before. Anyway, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I just discovered what a line break is. Hehehe.**

**P.P.S. On a much more serious side note, there will be a vote for a pairing in the reviews. Read more about it at the bottom of the chapter please! Thanks!**

**P.P.P.S. Also, as for the new name, I want something that shows up on google searches as well, so I've decided on naming the story "Betrayal of the Unspoken. Saying it now, when the next chapter after this is updated, you will not find this story by its former name anymore.**

Right now, I need to say something. Annabeth has her motives, she seems OOC now, but if you read along you will see that this is not that cliche thing that always happens.

A  
A

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

The six hundred demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter stood firmly in ranks as they gazed at the monster army that was approaching in horror. The front-liners, such as the Ares and Athena cabin stood in front with their spears and swords ready. Behind them, the more passive campers such as the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins stood, holding all sorts of eccentric "weapons". At the very back, the archers, along with the hunters of Artemis stood at the ready. All the gods stood in front of the campers in their chariots, watching as a mixture of empousai, hellhounds, and laistrygonians smirked at them. The monsters shifted impatiently as the demigods looked on with barely concealed fear at the sight of the army in front of them.

In front of the gods, Hermes suddenly flashed in, his face ashen pale.

"Well?" Zeus asked. "How many are there?"

Hermes nervously gripped his caduceus tightly before answering. "About 20,000 at the very least, including the Echidna and Chimera, the Colchis Bull, and the Minotaur. Behind them is another 30,000. And… they're being led by Hyperion, Krios, Atlas, and Kronos."

The other gods and the immortal campers in front paled. How on Earth would they have any chance against this army? Even if the gods revealed their true forms, the Titans would be able to prevent the army from being decimated by cancelling the power. There was simply no way they could win, even with the gods here.

Athena's eyes flashed with fear before they were filled with a steely resolve. "Do not tell the other campers of the numbers yet, nor of the other army. For now, they must have faith in the fact that they can hold off the attack, at least until Chaos's help comes."

The immortal campers nodded, their faces determined. They knew that they would most likely not survive, but they weren't going down without a fight.

In front of the army, Hyperion stood, his face filled with poorly concealed glee as he watched the gods wary expression. He knew that today, Olympus would fall. With the help from Tartarus and Erebus, there was no way they could lose. He raised his hand, halting the massive wave of monsters behind him.

"Demigods and Olympians!" He roared. "Surrender, and you will be gifted with an easy death! I am merciful, so I will give you one chance!"

Zeus stepped forward. "We will never surrender, Hyperion!"

"So be it." Hyperion grinned. He raised his hand. It stood poised like an obelisk, ready to fall. The demigods hefted their weapons and the gods shifted into battle stances. The tension in the air was so thick, it could've been cut with a butter knife.

Suddenly, a high keening whistle resonated through the air, breaking the tense silence. The whistle was shrill and lively, filled with happiness but also with a touch of danger. It sounded in the ears of everyone present. The campers winced, but their reaction was nothing compared to the reactions of the monster army. Hyperion watched in disbelief as the front lines of his army fell to the ground, bawling their eyes out and screaming in pain. Some of them even pulled out their own weapons and stabbed themselves, their screams filled with agony that seemed more emotional than anything. The campers could only watch in awe as the lines struggled to reform, half of the front lines obliterated already.

The campers watched in surprise as the whistle suddenly cut off. A girl stepped from the woods in between the armies. She wore a knee-length dress the color of a forest, and her skin was a pale ivory color. She had a slim, petite figure that seemed to exude power. From behind her back, what looked like long fairy wings flitted quickly, the milky translucent surfaces forming rainbows behind the girl and making her short red hair flow silently in the air. In her hand she twirled a small white twig. Her walk was confident, and she barely spared the campers a glance. She walked to the middle of the battlefield, and stood a few yards away from Hyperion, whose face was wary and confused.

"Well!" She chirped happily. "Looks like I got here first! Ha! Take that, Fall!"

Hyperion glared at her. "Who are you? Shut up!"

The girl stifled a yawn, waving the twig around. "Me? Hmmm, call me Spring. Yeah, that sounds good!"

Then she grinned. "Let's not waste any time, shall we?" She said, flinging the twig into the air. She flew up, and as she snatched it out of the air, it transformed into a white staff the color of quartz, streaked with obsidian. The end of the staff held a dark, ebony crescent, and from that crescent, a dark energy with a jade aura was being emitted. The air around the girl was suddenly crackling with ozone and power, and the monsters stumbled backwards, breaking the line once again.

Spring grinned, ignoring the awestruck looks of the campers behind them. Then, with a quick swipe of her staff, Hyperion flew backwards, right into the middle of the army.

That was the cue. The monsters all rushed forward, screaming bloody murder. They were almost within striking distance when Spring's eyes suddenly glowed green. The monsters that were closest to her suddenly vaporized with a scream into the air.

Everything after that was a blur. The girl whirled around, slicing monsters to dust in an earthy whirlwind, the dirt flying around her in a beautiful fashion. Every time anything would try to come close to her, she would suddenly be swallowed by the Earth and reappear somewhere else or just randomly fly around. The gods and campers could only watch in disbelief as the monsters were completely thrown into disarray, each of them getting dizzy as the girl weaved in and out like a hurricane, causing destruction wherever she went, her staff pulsing with consistent multicolored flares.

"What the hell?" Thalia murmured as she observed the fight from her vantage point. She, along with the other archers wanted to help, but with the girl flying around at light speed, they couldn't risk hitting her. "Where do you learn to fight like that?" She muttered as the girl flipped backwards, dodging a javelin and kick-flipping a hellhound over her at the same time.

"She hasn't gotten a scratch yet." Artemis said as she stood beside Thalia. There was nothing she could do, for every time she so much as aimed a bow, the girl would be there, flashing in and out, then disappearing. The other hunters simply stood by, awestruck.

The other gods finally got out of their trance and charged. Just as they were about to engage the enemy though, the sun suddenly burst with light, the rays shining on them and blinding every one of them, including Apollo.

"Apollo!" Zeus growled, shielding his face from the light. "Stop this madness!"

"Not me!" The sun god cried as he struggled to get the sun under control. "I can't control it!" None of them saw Spring give an exasperated sigh.

Slowly, the sunlight faded. Everybody opened their eyes, blinking rapidly, but for some reason, there was a strange afterimage that lasted a few seconds. It was the image of a teen with an impish grin, a fedora on his head covering his eyes and nose.

When everyone could see, they noticed a boy on the ground wearing a plain black cotton shirt that had streaks of yellow on it, along with the words _Got Light?_ printed across the front. He wore blue cuffed jeans, and the only noticeable quality about him was that seemed to have a slim frame, although curly black hair could be seen poking out from underneath the black fedora he wore. He was leaning on a deep black and yellow skateboard.

"You," Spring grouched, her face filled with disgust.

The boy threw back his head and laughed, a clear, euphoric sound. He seemed to be completely at ease, despite the fact that there was an army of monsters in front of him, blinking the light out of their eyes. "Me."

He pulled off the fedora to reveal golden eyes that seemed to swirl when the rays of the sun touched them. His lips pulled back into a feral grin, and despite the fact that the Olympians couldn't see his face, they stumbled as a wave of power and… familiarity rippled over them. They stared at the strange boy, intrigued, even Artemis, despite the fact that he looked like a skateboarder playboy.

Summer looked over at Spring, still grinning. "Miss me Sunshine?"

She scoffed in reply. "Do you even know how to fight? Last time I checked you were lazing on your butt the whole mission."

The boy's grin disappeared, replaced with a mischievous smirk. "Watch and learn, Sunshine. Ten drachmas says I get half the army." He said. He then snapped his fingers, and suddenly his forearms were encased in white and gold flames that rippled over his biceps. His hands glowed, rippling with power. He raised his left arm, palm facing the monsters. With a flash, a concentrated beam of pure light and plasma blew through a dracaena, making a hole in her breastplate. She wailed as she fell. Spring looked unimpressed as a whole line of monsters behind the dracaena suddenly collapsed, the beam going straight through every one of them without stopping. The gods and campers could only watch as the monsters beside those disintegrated yelped and stumbled backwards, desperately trying to avoid the light.

When a giant came close to him, he grinned before suddenly disappearing, a flash of light glaring in everyone's eyes, blinding them. He reappeared behind the laistrygonian before flipping the skateboard in his hands. A flash of light flew out, disintegrating the giant before it died down. In the boy's hands was a pair of fancy-looking nunchaku, coated in Celestial bronze and a strange type of silver that the Olympians couldn't identify. They watched as the flames rippled from his arms and over the nunchaku, and he took a large step forward, hurling the nunchaku. They flew through the army, flaming wheels of death that ripped through every monster in front of the boy in an oval shape before flying back into his outstretched hands. The boy laughed, and whirled the nunchaku in his hands expertly, lighting the rest of his body on fire before leaping straight forward and into the fray, leaving the Olympians to only watch in awe as the third Guardian obliterated anything close to him, leaving the campers and archers to pick off what they could.

By this time, the second army had arrived, parading formally before they saw the chaos on the hill. They could only watch in disbelief as their army was somehow already halfway decimated. At the forefront, obliterating the hordes of monsters were two warriors that seemed to blur right in front of the eyes of the eyes of the titans. One waded through the monsters, throwing bursts of light at them and obliterating anything close to him. Occasionally a 10 foot stream of white flame flew out from the boy, whipping through ranks of monsters before flying back to him. His wrists were constantly moving as he spun the nunchaku in an endless whirlwind, any monsters coming close to him being battered and clubbed to oblivion.

The other seemed to pop up in random places, her staff unleashing elemental magic and destroying whatever it touched. She fought using her whole body, floating in the air as she unleashed a barrage of kicks on a laistrygonian. She then ran it through with her staff before opening a trench underneath a squad of empousai, who screamed as they fell down into the trench, which then promptly closed over them.

The other Olympians had now joined the fight, although there was little left to do. The first army collapsed, losing any formation they had, and the demigods ran over them, overwhelming them.

Kronos growled as he watched the army fold in on itself. He gestured to Krios, who stood at the flank of the army.

"Archers!" Krios bellowed as the 6,000 empousai behind him pulled arrows from their quivers. "Fire!"

A cloud of arrows flew towards the demigod army. They raised their shields and locked them in a turtle formation as they braced themselves for the onslaught of arrows. They heard a yell of frustration and shock before they removed their shields and looked up only to see a storm of arrows frozen mere inches from their faces.

Both armies looked on slack-jawed as the arrows suddenly fell straight down in front of the campers, all momentum lost. The air around them was tinged a strange purple color and spurts of wind seemed to randomly breeze through.

"Well, what do we have here? Quite the doom and gloom it seems." Everyone in the clearing looked around wildly as the voice echoed in their ears. Everyone, that is, except Spring, who sighed for the second time that day. "Here we go again." She muttered.

Suddenly, the air sputtered and purple smoke appeared from nowhere, floating on the winds, drifting harmlessly over the heads of the two armies before they stopped right in front of the 2nd monster army. The purple shards spun slowly, forming into the figure of a girl with flowing hair. A purple glow was emitted, forming in a circle around the shards. The light faded slowly, and in its place was a girl in bootleg jeans and a brown and orange sweater. Her flowing dark hair swayed in the wind, and her deep brown eyes swirled with purple, glowing powerfully.

She raised her hands to her sides, palms facing the sky, and immediately a purple orb of energy appeared in each hand. The fourth season closed her eyes and immediately the two orbs pulsed, sending crescents of psychic energy through the air, ripping the barrier of physical and mental sight. The crescents looked like mirages at first, before they flew straight through the right flank of the monster army, disintegrating them in waves.

"Hey!" Summer hollered. "That's my money!"

"Deal with it." Autumn muttered, her eyes still closed. She slowly floated to the ground, a small twister of mind energy swirling around her. From the orbs flew a dozen purple daggers each, spinning around in a circle. She thrust her arms out, and the deadly purple whirlwinds churned through the monsters around her, obliterating at least a good few thousand as she ran forwards, fingers pressed to her temples. Nobody noticed the storm clouds brewing just at the edges of the hill, waiting to be unleashed, not even the Olympians, who didn't even bother to fight anymore, just watch the Guardians in action.

When there were about 15,000 monsters left, the temperature dropped drastically to a chilling 30 degrees. Everyone, even the Guardians tensed, looking around warily, just noticing the dark clouds surrounding the hill. The clouds seemed to form sinister shapes of wild beasts, struggling to hold back as they attempted to claw forward in short bursts.

Suddenly, they snapped. As if a rubber band snapped, the clouds all rushed straight to the middle of the field, causing everyone to cower suddenly as lightning flashed across the sky and thunder resounded deeply, vibrating the ground. Winds blew violently, blasts of cold tearing through both armies. The storm clouds raged violently for a second before they were brought back under control, slowly forming into the shape of a spiral, lightning dancing from tendril to tendril. The eye of the storm opened and a figure slowly drifted through, unaffected by the harsh winds or thunderous claps of lightning. As he descended, everyone could clearly make out an assassins garb, black and pale blue colors merging with the storm. On his shoulders and waist were pitch-black throwing knives, and at his hips were two sleek inconspicuous black Beretta Pico's.

Artemis growled under her breath. This was the man who was dropping hunters off at their camp! _He_ was the one Chaos had enlisted to help? He actually dared to show up at her camp and disappear constantly for over _6 centuries_!

When the person was about 100 yards away from the ground, he suddenly disappeared, falling so fast that it was as if he had vanished in thin air. The demigod's ears popped as the sound barrier broke, a sonic boom erupting around everyone, causing some of the more sensitive monsters to collapse in pain. The noise was followed by another, more thunderous sound as a mountain-sized cloud of dust flew through the air, engulfing the entire monster army.

When the dust faded away, a 50 foot shallow crater had appeared, all monsters even relatively close to it being disintegrated. A figure was crouched on one knee in the middle, his fist on the ground. Sticking out of his back were two large, 15 foot feathery wings that shimmered with sleek, black feathers. The tips of the feathers blinked an ice-blue color that twinkled dangerously in an enticing manner. A dark aura _literally_ emanated from him, pale misty fog that was several degrees below zero drifting around him. The earth at his feet had frozen and frosted over.

The figure slowly stood up at a towering height of 6'4", revealing a strong build that was visible even through the hooded cloak he wore. His back was to the defending army.

Underneath the hood, Percy smirked. He had watched the battle unfold from the sky and he knew that the seasons were more than capable of handling the battle themselves. Just for fun though, he decided to step in. His cybernetic eye had already scanned the other guardians, but he was still pleasantly surprised to find out about Leo. He was the only person in his previous life who didn't betray him. Well, he wasn't there when the betrayal happened, but still... Anyway, time to have some fun.

The first season crouched and whirled around, his wings whipping in a 360 around him as he spun, the crater around him lightening and freezing slowly. A small maelstrom swirled around him, winds whipping around at over 100 miles per hour. As the Olympians watched in awe, spidery cracks appeared around the figure, spreading out from under his feet and seeping on and over the crater slowly. As the figure kept spinning, the cracks that were closest to him slowly filled with a hissing ice-cold liquid that steamed and covered the ground in a fine mist: liquid nitrogen.

The figure kept spinning until the ground under the whole monster army was a web of thin lines of hissing bluish quicksilver. When they stumbled back and tried to escape, a clear wall of thick ice formed around them in a massive dome, preventing them from escaping. The other seasons quickly flew out of the dome, Spring flitting away, Summer flying out on his skateboard cursing, and Autumn disappearing in a flash of purple light.

The second the seasons were out of range, the tornado in the middle of the dome suddenly pulled in on itself before bursting outwards with massive pressure. Immediately, all the monsters, even those in the air were slammed to the ground, their faces pressed into the Earth. With a wave of his hand, Winter caused the cracks to explode, widening massively and making smaller monsters fall in with excruciating screeches and inhuman cries of pain. The liquid nitrogen floated up and out in mesmerizing streams, encasing the whole dome in a fine white mist as they snaked through the air.

When the smoke cleared, the dome quickly melted, leaving only five figures standing. Winter stood in the middle of the now icy and frozen crater, his wings half-opened, surrounded on all sides by the four Titans that he had decided to leave standing. They trembled as the cold still hadn't lifted from them. Slowly, they all raised their weapons, Hyperion his sword, Krios his daggers, Atlas his javelin, and Kronos his scythe. They failed to notice the air rippling above them, or the other guardians that were smirking as they looked on from their vantage point in the sky.

"Who are you?" Kronos demanded, doing a poor job to cover the quaver in his voice. "Why are you helping these scum?"

Instead of answering, Winter smirked, something that made Kronos frown. He had seen that annoying smirk before somewhere. He was sure of it. Before he could dwell any more on the thought though, the Guardian in question unfurled his wings, taking off into the sky to join the other Guardians that were hiding smiles.

"What? Come back here, coward!" Atlas roared. "Come back here so that I may crush you beneath my-" Atlas was cut off as the four Titans were crushed by a large black mass that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. A large shuttle landed on them, completely flooring them and crushing them with nauseating squelches and cracks. Leo snickered. _Oh, the irony._

Percy too, was trying to hold back a laugh, but it came out as a snort. Atlas must have been used to this, since he held the sky pretty often. And as for Kronos... well, he had been squished under a giant blue butt in the last war. This was just rubbing it in.

The Olympians and campers watched in sick fascination as long spikes suddenly protruded from the bottom of the massive black spaceship, erasing any doubts that the Titans might still be alive. The spikes popped back in with a _shink_. The white Chaos insignia on the side of the ship suddenly glowed, opening up a door in the hull. Everyone watched as a hooded figure bounced off the ship, before skipping over to where the Olympians stood open-mouthed. Upon closer inspection, underneath the cloak the girl wore a simple yellow T-shirt and jeans. For some reason, there were flecks of paint on her black cloak. This was the Lieutenant of Chaos Army.

The girl stood in front of the Olympians and campers, staring at the Guardians who floated down to ground level. Suddenly, she yanked off the hood, causing dark-red hair to tumble down her shoulders, revealing a familiar freckled face.

"So," Rachel Elizabeth Dare quipped. "What'd I miss?"

**Ok! There's that chappie for ya! I'm sorry about the wait, but the exams are coming up, so time traffic is murder. Also, with my religious studies and school both to balance, I've got a bit of writers block. Hopefully next chapter won't take too , I AM changing the title to Betrayal of the Unspoken, so next chapter I put up, the name will be changed. Which brings me to my next question: A poll!**

**Do you think that Percy should be paired with Spring (my preference), or Rachel? (Just realized, Rachel's initials spell RED. Pretty cool, huh?)**

**I'm hoping for Spring, since the character will be pretty flexible and I can make the personality a bit different. Reply in the reviews please! Since this story is rather new, and not many people read it, EVERY VOTE COUNTS! So tell me which way you want the story to go in the reviews please!**

**Also, any typos I made, please tell me. I would be grateful, since I'm not exactly a walking spell check. And in case you haven't seen it, look in the reviews and you might find one that I put under a different name, with a teensy little spoiler! Also, what do you think the chapter length should be? Is this fine for you, or do you want it to be slightly larger, say about 4.5-5K? Right now its a bit under 4K.**

**Anyway, time to answer some reviews!**

**Cheetah2613: Yessirree, the truth is out indeed! Just wait till the other identities are revealed!**

**Sithdoom: Same, I'm currently following just about every 4 guardians story you can think of that are still being worked on. Haven't found any that are completed yet though. :)**

**Kablamstar: Aha! Wait till next chapter comes out!**

**TeragramBlood: Haha! No worries! I want this story to have a name in which people notice on google searches or something in that category.**

**Pegasusofnight: You've come the closest to finding out about my new title. Thanks for the idea of the Unspoken thing.. And no, she will not know that her brother is a Guardian. Thanks for being a reader!**

**TheFallenAce: I'm gonna ignore this; you seem vaguely familiar...**

**Your only hope: Thanks! And that's a funny pairing name: Wiring! Lol. Yep, I saw your story too by the way. Nice idea!**

**Renu: Smart shipping. And yes, Annabeth needs to be an a** for this story to progress on her part. I have no problem with Percabeth, but I think it's fun for fanfics to be something different. Thanks for the compliment!**

**InfamousParadox: The Quad Force sounds great, and that was something I was considering, but decided not to in the end. Still, thanks a bunch for your thoughts!**

**Guest: Thanks, you're too kind! Winter will not reveal himself; rather, he will be revealed. Just something to mull about for a sec. As for the elements, you've got Leo, and then Percy, who's got 3/4 elements. I have an OC who is going to be pretty epic though. Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous Me: Again, a top three name that you gave me. Thanks a bunch!**

**Wolfswar: Nice to see ya Wolf! Thanks for the longest review I have ever gotten (in my whole life). You are right, the beginning is not a little, but _very_ vague. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix that up soon and try to develop it more. Thanks for the tip! It's nice to know that I have experienced writers helping me write and edit my story. :)**

**Matt: First of fall, thank you very, very much. You are my first flame, and when I get these, then I assume that one out of 50 reviews are flames, so you are indirectly telling me that I'm doing a good job if I have only gotten one rude comment so far. You're right actually, all the authors do follow a trend. Thanks for pointing that out, along with calling me a scumbag who writes crap. But just saying, I am going to follow the plot style of StarBlade176, who puts in little things that turn out to make a big difference, so hopefully we can both see a developed plot over time. Also, who said that Winter is fighting to protect those who betrayed him? And he won't be angry or bitter or anything else to them, by the way. Time heals. Again, thanks for the flame!**

**Guest: Thanks! Every time a guest reviews, it makes me really happy for some reason.**

**Death212: Don't worry my friend, here it is, the next part. Sorry for throwing another cliffy at you though. :P**

**I'm a miniman: Yep, I never actually thought writers block could be so annoying. Thanks for the compliment! Understanding reviews like this motivate me to find time for the story in my life.**

**Yunicielo: Thanks for the tips. As for diameter, I say that cause I've read Maximum Ride, and I recall them using that term. I'll check up on it and change it if need be. Too many doubts, and I'll stick to using the term of wingspan. And you are right, in this chapter I found third-person a lot more fun and freely moving than first person. I don't do romance very well, so yeah. Also, I do not have a beta reader, if I could find one, that would be great. If you have any potential betas for me, including yourself, please tell me. Thanks a bunch!**

**Guest: Yes! Another awesome guest reviewed! Thanks, I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon. It should be done in about 30 or 40 chapters hopefully.**

**Blue spirit 2000: There, updated!**

**StarWolfFireCat: Yep, Summer is Leo! Others are indeed OC's.**

**Proromayev: Thanks a bunch! Updated!**

**Guest: ANOTHER GUEST! Updated buddy!**

**tyjo99: Might wanna get back online, I just saw your comment now, lol. And yes, I imagine Percy will get beat up when his identity is revealed. Let's not forget the other Olympians that stood by him.**

**Ok guys, so please review! Long or short, be they one word, reviews make me happy! If I'm happy and motivated, I write more! As StarBlade says, it's a cycle. You review, I update faster! Ok, thanks a bunch! Cya!**

**TheFallenAce, out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I am sorry for taking so much time, but homeschooling is killing me, so I need you guys to bear with me please! I made this a longer chappie than usual since I took so long to update this time, and for that, I sincerely apologize. Not much action here, but I promise you'll see some soon! Also, I took the advice of Wolfswar and edited Chapter 1, so it's now a bit more specific. Thanks a bunch Wolf. I have some bad news though. Usually I answer every review I see, but since I got over 100 in the last update (THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT), I will answer as many as possible. Thanks and sorry, if you want me to reply, just write a large review or PM! :) Anyway, the score for the pairing is currently:**

**Spring: 41**

**Rachel: 5**

**Autumn: 3? (idk, guess she turned out better than expected)**

**Bianca: 1 (wut?)**

**Somebody wanted me to do Leo and Percy, but I'm sorry, I don't do Slash. There are plenty of stories better than mine that do that, and I advise you to go take a look at them if you can't live without that.**

**Ok, so we got a bit of a landslide here. I'll let this go on for one or two more chapters. Also, this chapter will be a bit of introduction. And guess what? I learned how to insert a line break! DUN DUN DUHHH! Turns out all you do is click the horizontal line button on the Doc manager. Wow.**

**Ok guys, this is IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! I messed up on Chapter 3 and put too many paragraphs and not enough individual words, and people tend to skip paragraphs. I will be revising it.**

**My cousin somehow got on my account, since I don't remember reviewing my own story, citing it "amazing". No vocabulary either there, so please nobody assume that I'm doing that. I simply forgot to log off when I worked at his house on the story.**

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed! Even if you are a guest, you are my best and most interactive readers, since you took the time to give me feedback! Every day I check for reviews, and I read every single one! Thank you so much for being so patient with me!**

** Anyways, no more wasting time! Start reading! Now! ...Why are you still looking at this authors note? Stop reading the bold!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Third Person POV - Utopia, Chaos Palace

Far away on Utopia, two figures stood in a large and spacious circular room, watching the events on Earth transpire through the crystal floor underneath them. The walls of the room were covered in a navy blue sheen of mist, and stars twinkled brightly through the fog around the room. The ceiling contained galaxies, all in different shapes and sizes. One of the spiral galaxies was projecting an image that fell on the white floor where the two beings stood. The image showed the battle taking place on Earth.

"I think it's best for everyone if you go, Beta." Chaos said as they watched Leo teleport in and light himself on fire. "As the assassin of Chaos, you have been around much war. I also know that your previous actions on Earth weigh heavily on your conscience. This visit will be good for you."

The second being shifted uncomfortably. "You think so, Chaos?"

"I know so. You are too serious these days. I'm sure that a visit to your old friends will be good for you. Besides, I want you to meet Winter. Whether or not you choose to reveal your identity to anyone, it is essential that you tell him." Chaos said.

"Why him specifically?" Beta questioned.

"You'll see. He will probably be your best friend there. I've ordered him to reveal his identities to his friends only. Past that, it's his choice."

The assassin of Chaos nodded and pulled his ninja mask over his face, the shadows hiding all of his features except for his eyes, which glowed blue with flecks of gold. "Okay then. However, I'll reveal my identity to the Olympians only when I gain their trust. That fine with you?"

Chaos looked at the ground as Autumn's spun her daggers crazily through the air, ripping through monsters like butter. "That's fine. However, the four as well as the champions of the Primordials need to know. I'm also sending Rachel there. She'll help you get acquainted. Now, I have a meeting with the Council. After that, me and the other primordials will join you all in a bit to choose the champions."

The masked assassin nodded shortly and walked towards a door-shaped white light on the side of the room.

"Oh, and Luke?" Chaos called out before he left the room. The son of Hermes turned back, his face expressionless. "I know you ate the last crystal moon pie. Touch my snacks again and I'll make you fade." Chaos stated seriously, her eyes burning with dying nebulae.

The assassin of Chaos's lip curled slightly into a smirk before he walked into the rectangle of light, leaving the image of Rachel crushing the titans on the floor behind him.

* * *

Thalia POV - Earth

Gasps were emitted and jaws were dropped as everyone in the army stared at the former Oracle, who had a mischievous smirk on her face. I couldn't believe it was her. She was on a family trip when the rest of us betrayed and left Percy, and once she found out, she went back to her dad, saying she needed time to think. We had never heard from her since. The four people who killed the army simply smiled, even the stormy looking assassin dude. Rachel waved at everyone, looking at the Olympians without a care in the world.

Annabeth was the first to recover from her shock. "Rachel?" She choked out.

Rachel turned to stare at her, her happy green eyes suddenly darkening. "Chase." She said curtly. "I don't know how you're still the goddess of knowledge. Oh wait, don't tell me the gods actually believed your lies for over 6 and a half centuries." Well, she's changed. She looked over the gods once before turning around and raising her hand in a signal, ignoring Zeus, who was about to speak up.

In front of everyone, the shuttle suddenly flickered, before disappearing altogether with a loud _pop_ that made everyone yelp. Zeus's intended bellow turned into a squeak as he watched the golden dust of the titans scatter into the air.

Suddenly, the squeaky girl, the one called Ivory, walked up to Rachel and hugged her. She then spoke with her for a second, laughing, before walking up to us. The other three hugged Rachel as well before coming to stand slightly away from the green-eyed girl.

"Well!" The sunny guy with the fedora said as he leaned on his skateboard. "Introductions! I'm Summer, third Season of Chaos and Guardian of the Earth! I hold the title of the Fire Dancer. And sorry ladies, I'm taken." His hat covered the top part of his face, hiding his nose and eyes, but I could have sworn that he winked when he finished.

The small girl who was twirling the staff seriously spoke up. "I'm Spring, second Season of Chaos and Guardian of the Earth. I'm also known as the Queen of the Wilderness." Artemis perked up a bit when she heard this, observing the girl in a new light.

The girl in the sweater who was spinning a thread of purple through her fingers looked up. "I'm Autumn, fourth and final Season of Chaos and Guardian of the Earth, but you can call me Fall. I hold the title of the Telekinetic."

Finally, the guy with the hood and the assassin outfit spoke. For some reason, he looked familiar, although I couldn't tell where I had seen him before. "I'm Winter, first Season of Chaos and Guardian of the Earth. I hold the titles of Master of Ice, Lord of the Skies and Earth, and King of the Sea." Huh. Weird name.

Of course, my father had to say something after hearing the titles. "You?" He boasted. "You are not King of the Skies! I am! I control every creature in the air! Who are you to question my power?"

The guy just looked at him with a bored expression. "Yeah? Summon them right now then." My father obliged, arrogantly raising his hands and calling on his subjects. The air seemed to swirl silently before stopping abruptly, going mute.

A pigeon flew down, cooing, before it dropped a present on Zeus's head and flying away. The king of the gods screamed, struggling to wipe the white gunk off his eyes, apparently forgetting he had powers. He only succeeded in smearing it across his face.

Despite the tension, Thalia couldn't help but laugh slightly as she saw her father resembling a deformed sculpture. _Well,_ She thought. _He's already a douchebag. Doughface is just another one of the names to add to the list._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Summer slyly take a photo with a smartphone before slipping it into his pocket. The warrior smirked, turning away from Zeus.

"Thought so." Winter said, a smile flitting over his face for a split second. "Now, anybody else?" It suddenly grew quiet. "Good. We'll talk to you at the campfire then, when Chaos comes."

Poseidon spoke for the first time today. "Lady Chaos has already informed us of the threat. She will not be coming." He said hollowly. After hearing of Percy being innocent this whole time, he had simply stared forward, not focusing on anything as he struggled to come to terms with the fact that his son was not responsible for any of the crimes that he was accused of.

The small girl, Spring, raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that she said she's coming back to choose the New Seven. But anyways, if you need us, just call. And no, we will not answer your questions just yet. Maybe later." With that, she crouched, bouncing into the air before flying to the forest.

Wow, so social. The others followed her, Winter simply flying into the air, his wings glittering dangerously, and Fall floating eerily in the air behind her. Summer grinned at us impishly, his white teeth flashing, and tipped his hat slightly before throwing his skateboard upwards. It drifted into the air, before he vaulted onto it and sped away. I frowned. That smile was so familiar; I just couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

We were all left staring at Rachel. She stared at us frostily for another few seconds before answering. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the Lieutenant of Chaos, otherwise known as Red. I also have authority over every one of his soldiers, and can defeat most of you Olympians in a heartbeat." She said before walking off.

All of us stared at the sea of monster dust in front of us apprehensively in shock at the events of the day. Just before we were about to leave, a black and purple portal opened up and a figure walked through, his pitch-black costume standing out against the sea of golden dust. He wore a hood as well as a ninja mask covering the bottom half of his face. He looked around for a second, his eyes locking onto mine. I shivered, seeing the blue irises. They looked so familiar, and they brought back old memories.

Breaking his gaze, he looked around before muttering something under his breath and walking back into the portal. As he left, I could've sworn that his eyes glinted gold, leaving us all standing there confused.

* * *

Third Person POV (in the forest)

The four seasons of Earth flew deep into the forest, distancing themselves from the camp as much as they could. They stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest and floated down, each staring at each other. Summer was the one to break the silence.

"Well, it's been a while. Long time no see, Perce." He cheerfully quipped to the first season. Winter tried to hide it, but it was obvious to the others that he was stunned.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked warily. He still wasn't sure about all the seasons and whether they could be trusted. For now, he was trusting the word of Chaos.

"My heart told me." He said simply. In a flash, Percy had slammed Summer to the ground, his knee on the third seasons chest.

"I'll ask you again." Percy growled. "How do you know who I am?"

Summer simply smirked, disappearing in a flash of light and appearing beside the first season. "You think you can hide under a hood of darkness from a guy who can create supernovas? I could barely recognize you. Nice change. By the way, I sense a bit of machinery coming from you. What'd you do, blow up a symbol of power?" He asked cheerfully, hands in his pockets. Over time, Leo had sobered up slightly, the fact that he could not see Calypso yet getting to him.

Percy stood calmly, his jaw clenched. "Something like that."

"All right, all right, everyone relax!" Spring said, stepping forward. She seemed to have calmed down a bit without an army in front of her. "Let's start with introductions. I'm Sofia Nightlock, daughter of Erecura, the Celtic goddess of the earth and nature. I was born in 4th century B.C, and was an immortal priest for a while before being recruited by Chaos."

The Celtics were among the oldest religions, far older than the classic mythological ones. Everyone looked at the seemingly immature young adult in a new light, now seeing the veiled sadness in her jade eyes.

While her expression was unusually passive and happy, one calculating gaze from Fall and she could see the minuscule tightening of her lips, her eyes occasionally flickering with random emotions. She immediately focused on the aura of the second season, sensing the restraint and carefully built barriers around her. She slowly pried open the barriers, struggling mentally to overcome Spring's power. Her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Sofia suddenly whipped her head around, her dark eyes burning into Fall's.

"Ahh!" The fourth season cried, stumbling backwards as a wave of pure sadness and despair washed over her, trapping her before she was mentally shoved out of the second season's mind. Summer immediately moved beside her, steadying her with his hands on her back.

Fall looked up, staring at Sofia with wide eyes. She did not catch much, but she had seen enough to know: the second season had known a despair unlike that of anyone she had ever sensed, her sadness rivaling Chaos's. Spring's eyes bored into her, daring her to speak.

"Whoa, Fall, you alright?" Summer asked. "Man, just cause your name is Fall doesn't mean you have to be tripping all over the place!"

The final season glared at Summer. "I'm fine," She snapped, straightening up. She brushed herself off before looking up. "I'll go next. My name is Roxana Jewel, and I was a clear-sighted mortal before being taken in by Chaos. He took me in because apparently I had a mutation in my DNA that gave me special abilities."

Fraize watched the interaction between the two intently. It seemed that Roxana had tried to infiltrate Sofia's mind, but she had put a powerful memory up front, so as soon as Fall managed to break the barriers, she was assaulted and expelled from the mind of the daughter of Erecura. It seemed that while some of her memories were sad, Sofia had at least gotten over a few of the memories enough to think about them, or at least embrace the fact that they were real. He looked to Summer, who he already knew.

"And you?" He asked.

Summer grinned an impish smile. "Valdez. Leo Valdez. **(lol James Bond)** Son of Hephaestus and Entity of the Sun. And like I said before, I'm taken." He said, before tipping the fedora up, showing his elfish face and gaining a sad look in his eyes. _Well,_ Percy thought. _That confirmed it._

Percy squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, he tensed. Somebody was watching them.

He turned, flinging a knife into the branches of a tree about ten yards away. Just before the knife flew past the leaves, it disappeared, silently snatched out of the air. The other seasons tensed, except for Roxana, who merely whipped her head around, scrutinizing a certain clump of leaves. She sent a crescent of purple towards it, but just before the attack hit, two blurs of silver whipped out and vaporized the mental energy, dissolving it into the air in little slivers.

For reasons unknown to the others, Leo suddenly straightened, grinning, before speaking out loud. "All right Beta! We get it, its you! You can come out now!"

In a whoosh of air, too fast for even the seasons to see, a figure appeared in front of them, cloaked in black. His mouth and nose were covered with a mask and he wore a hood, although a tuft of blond and gray hair could be seen poking out over his eyes. On his hood, the Chaos insignia was printed in gray. He stared at them, his eyes a light blue with shockingly bright flecks of gold in them.

Leo grinned, walking over to the person. "Everyone, this is the universal assassin of Chaos, known as Beta. Chaos does have other hit-men that she uses to kill people, but Beta is saved for only the most special of cases. He is also the fastest being in existence. Pretty awesome right?"

The assassin just stared coolly at everyone before turning his attention to Winter. When he spoke, his voice was blank, although it did have a faint trace of an American accent. "How did you find out where I was? Even the sharpest people throughout the galaxies cannot sense my presence." His voice was light and silent, like a knife.

Percy shuffled a little uncomfortably. He was already spilling all his secrets to these people, just because Chaos had told him to. "A few centuries ago, Chaos requested that I be her assassin. I said no, because I preferred to save innocent lives instead of harming corrupt ones, although I had no problem with either. To mark me as a potential assassin, she gave me the Assassin's blessing, which allows you to know who your target is, as well as be able to sense other assassins around you."

The assassin nodded. He then looked around at the others, shaking his head at their unspoken question. "Don't ask me who I am. I will reveal that to Winter, only because I have been ordered to. My identity will be revealed later though. For now, we have to go. Chaos is nearly finished with the meeting. The other primordials will arrive soon."

Everyone nodded before looking at Winter expectantly. Percy looked around at everyone before contemplating whether or not he should remove the hood.

Chaos had attached a spell to him that was stuck to his life force. As long as he was alive, his face could be seen as normal unless he wished it otherwise. He decided to remove the spell for now. If they were to see his face, it would be the real one. He would not hide who he was anymore.

He removed his hood, releasing himself of the spell at the same time. Everyone gasped as they saw the titanium plating over his cheeks, jaw, and temple and the twisted mesh of wires underneath them. But what really got them was the eye.

The pupil underneath was covered by a plate of silver titanium, but it was clear that the light underneath was easily bleeding through the metal. The titanium over the eye glowed a red sheen in an intricate honeycomb pattern. As they watched, the patterns flickered, clearly analyzing every one of them before going blank, focusing on nothing.

Percy spoke, his voice amplified slightly now that the illusion was gone. "My name is Perseus Jackson, former son of Poseidon and former Hero of Olympus. My powers center around the elements, and I used to live in this camp. As for my body, let's just say I blew up Zeus's Master Bolt and paid the price."

Everyone stared warily at his eye, except for Spring, who just looked at it curiously. He quickly pulled up the hood, placing the spell back on as he did so.

Suddenly, they all felt a power surge flow past them like a ripple of water. Beta looked back from where he had come.

"The primordials are here."

* * *

As the others flashed out in multicolored hues of light, Percy stayed behind. He knew that Beta wanted to talk to him, so he would humor him. Besides, he was actually curious about his identity, and why Chaos would choose him to be the one who Beta revealed his identity to. He walked up to the assassin of Chaos.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Percy asked.

Beta nodded, before slowly pulling off his mask, then his hood. A mop of blond hair fell over his eyes. In front of Percy stood Luke Castellan.

Percy's eyes widened slightly. "Luke?"

The former host of Kronos grinned at him. "In the flesh. Chaos resurrected me after you refused the role of Assassin, and gave me the job. I actually didn't know it was you, but I did hear the story of Annabeth." He scowled. "She's changed, for the worse. Now she's an arrogant piece of-"

He was interrupted by a loud crack of lightning that glowed a strange purple hue. The lightning flashed in the direction of camp, accompanied by a sound of thunder less than a second later.

Luke sighed. "They're impatient," he muttered. He then looked to Percy and nodded, before flashing out in a swirl of grey.

Percy looked around the clearing one more time before flashing out to join them. He knew why Luke only revealed himself to him. It was his way of apologizing.

Percy forgave him.

* * *

All the campers and Olympians stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for the primordials to come. Annabeth stood at the top of the hill, along with the other four remaining members of the seven in front of the campers. Ever since the departure of Percy and Leo, they had split up, Frank and Hazel spending their time at Camp Jupiter while Jason and Piper stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Today was the first time in a while that they had stood together. Like it or not, they are the leaders of camp, and need to act as such.

The Olympians stood apprehensively, waiting for their superiors. Zeus in particular was impatient as he stood under the tree in a business suit, but dare not say anything out loud, lest he anger anybody nearby. While he may be an idiot, even he knew that the guardians may not have gone anywhere, and were likely nearby.

A few minutes later, Chaos flashed onto the hill beside Zeus, who yelped before trying to dignify himself. She chuckled, before waving a hand. Instantly, five beings shimmered into view, each radiating power.

The first being was a tall and regal woman, standing at a good 6 feet. She had luscious braided black hair, and the beautiful, defined features of a noble. She wore a satin blue dress that swirled with waves and clear waters. Her sharp blue eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings with a stoic expression. Thalassa, primordial of the seas.

The second being was dressed a lot more casually, looking like a beach manager in simple Bermuda shorts and a loud Hawaiian T-shirt. He had the build of a surfer, and a close-cropped beard, with an easy grin on his face. It was Hydros, primordial of waters.

The third being seemed out of place, looking slightly sinister with an eerie grin on her lips. Nyx, primordial of night wore a black satin dress, with black sleeves covering her olive skin. She had inky black hair in a halo that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes glowed a pitch-black color, and around her was an aura of power.

The fourth being was a massive man at 6 foot 5. Dressed in gold, with silky blonde locks of curly hair, Chronos, Primordial of Time stood out the most out of all the primordials. His eyes were covered with black sunglasses, but even in his appearance as a young adult, the entity of time seemed to hold the wisdom of an old man that held all of their gazes, including Athena.

In a cluster in the corner, three familiar figures stood, robed in white. The fates were here to choose their champion, with Lachesis in the front and Atropos and Clotho flanking her. United, they were the Moirai, primordials of revelation.

The last two beings stood together, slightly away from the others. While the other primordials were proudly emanating their auras of power, these two had them toned down to a minimum. Phusis, the brown-haired primordial of nature stood with her arms wrapped around her fellow primordial, who stood in a familiar brown hood with slouched eyes. The primordial of the earth had her head bowed and her shoulders slouched, obviously trying to avoid being seen. Phusis was dressed in similar attire, but with a circlet of leaves covering her head. She, unlike Gaea, had her head held high.

The four seasons entered, along with Rachel and the other mysterious blue-eyed person.

The first being spoke up. "My name is Thalassa, primordial of the seas and wife to Hydros."

The man next to her spoke up, his voice carrying just as hers did. "My name is Hydros, and I am the primordial of special waters." Everyone was confused by what the primordial said, especially Poseidon. Most people were too scared of the powerful entity to actually speak up, but of course Thalia couldn't resist asking.

"Lord Hydros? What do you mean by special waters? Is it like the water of the Lethe?" She asked.

Hydros only grinned. He liked this one. "Perceptive, daughter of Zeus, but no. That is a secret reserved for those who already know, and for my champion. Maybe you'll find out soon enough."

The third primordial stepped forward, looking strange in the bright sunlight. "My name is Nyx, and I am primordial of night. I am also wife of Erebus." Her voice broke slightly at the end, but only enough for the immortals to hear.

Phusis stepped forward, her arms wrapped around the hooded primordial, who was slouched, with her head to the ground. She spoke, her voice ringing loudly. "My name is Phusis, and I am primordial of nature and life. I am not one of the stronger primordials, but I will do what I can to help." She gently shook the last girl, who shuddered, then looked up.

Her voice was a whisper, yet it echoed through the earth soundly. "I am so sorry for those of you that I have pain. I never meant to try and hurt anyone. I just wanted to keep my home safe. My name is Gaea, primordial of Earth." She burst into tears after finishing.

Chaos stepped forward before anyone could say anything. "Allow me to explain. Each primordial has two personalities, much like the gods have Roman and Greek aspects." She said, her voice carrying over Gaea's light sobs.

"Each aspect is a complete opposite of it's other. While Erebus and Tartarus are completely consumed in their dark sides, Gaea merely lost control. Out of all of my children, Gaea is the kindest, and the most caring of life. She would do anything to save even the smallest bit of life. Unfortunately, this only made her other side that much more ruthless. For about a century, Gaea was darkened and evil, until she managed to bring herself together again after her defeat by Percy Jackson."

The Olympians stood there shocked at the revelation. Then they turned to Gaea, who was hiding her face in shame.

Everything seemed frozen until a little girl from the hunters suddenly dashed forward, oblivious to the cries of shock and warning around her. She ran up to Gaea and hugged her, her thin arms wrapping around the earth primordial's knees.

Gaea crouched down and tightly hugged the girl back. After about a minute, she let go of the girl and looked at her face. "What is your name little one? I sense great power in you."

The daughter of Apollo smiled shyly. "My name's Chloe, miss. I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Gaea shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, Chloe, you did nothing wrong. Why were you not afraid to hug me?"

Chloe smiled angelically at the primordial of the Earth. "I was kidnapped a few days ago and flown away somewhere else. Over there, Winter saved me. I don't like calling him Winter." She wrinkled her nose. "That name sounds too old."

Gaea laughed, a loud, clear sound. "I suppose it does my dear. Please, continue." She said. From behind her, the first season smiled slightly as well.

Chloe started playing with her hair. "When we were flying, I woke up. I was scared of how high we were, and started screaming. Winter comforted me, and said it was okay to be scared. Being scared is only what makes us human." She said seriously.

"So when I asked him why he was being nice to me, he said that that made him human as well. He also said that I should always try to keep everyone happy and safe. You looked sad, and I wanted to make you happy." She was so young, so innocent, that even Zeus cracked a smile.

Gaea smiled. "You're very special my dear, you know that?" She asked, hugging her tight. "Very special."

From behind her, Winter smiled. Chloe had a gift, he could tell. Nobody could actually hate her, because she was so kind. She was like a human version of Hestia. Everyone was happy around her. Everyone. Even Zeus, who was always a grumpy hippy, was smiling softly.

Luke looked at the young girl and the primordial together through his mask and hood. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. Maybe he would be able to feel happy again, after so long. This was his Beta, his second chance.

Maybe it was time for a fresh start.

* * *

**Ok! Chappie over! I'm sorry for the super late updates, and I'm sorry for the cruddy ending. I'm doing this late at night, and I didn't get much chance to revise the end, so don't hate on that either. I'm too tired to do the reviews right now, so I'll do them personally and PM all of you, since I got almost 115 in the last chapter. Be patient with me, if you have an account I will get to you. This is more of a filler chapter, but I really do not want to rush this story. It's my first, and I want it to be my best. I don't plan to miss out on character development.**

**Thank you all so much! Cookies for everyone!**

**-TheFallenAce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Before we go any farther, if you all hate the amount of time I take to update, I'm sorry, but deal with it. I write when I feel like it and when I'm free, and can write from one paragraph to half a chapter randomly. That being said, I do write at least 100 words daily (average when I'm busy, sometimes I go super saiyan), so just bear with me.**

**This chapter will have a bit of action and bring some characters into the spotlight. While I do plan for the seasons to be close, they will, for the most part, go their own separate ways (except for the main pairing). I will be doing Caleo, and as for Fall... Well, you'll have to read the chapter.**

**Also, if you like Artemis, then I'm warning you: she ain't all good in this story. Sorry, but there are just too many Pertemis stories. I mean, has anyone ever noticed that Artemis has murdered over thousands of innocent males just cause they ran into her hunt? Also, by killing them, she also killed their families, who didn't have a dad to take care of them, including young children. So no, I do not think that Percy can just ignore that simply because she is nicer to him than other males and make out with her. Her flaws will be brought out.**

**Ok, now that the rant is over, know that the champions of the primordials MAY be revealed.**

**Sorry if you wanted Chloe as Gaea's champ, but I already said that Gaea had her champion active so... Besides, not all champions may survive. :)**

**All righty readers, here I am sorry, but if you want, you can reread chapter 5. Why? Simply because I have taken away ALL THE NICKNAMES for the seasons. They will now be known as Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall (Autumn). These are more original, and much easier. Plus, I think it'll show more character being addressed by the seasons they resemble. Much more original. Besides,nicknames are overdone, am I right? ****Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chappie!**

**Ok, readers, also, I am changing my user name slightly. What's a good pen name without a number? Therefore, my new name will be TheFallenAce15. You got that? THEFALLENACE15. There you go.**

**Forgot to throw this out for the first five chappies: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan, apart from my own characters and ideas that I wrote within the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Fraize, Torch, Ivory no longer. I will stick with season names now. Read the AN at the top for details if you skipped it.)

Third Person POV

"The champions will now be chosen." Chaos said with a slight smile on her face, the sun glowing brightly behind her as she stood on the green hill. "But before that, daughters, if you will." She nodded to Nyx and Gaea.

The primordial of night nodded briefly and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a shadowy silhouette appeared at her side before forming into a person. The figure had a simple, black masquerade mask covering her face, and she had dark black hair that fell down to her back. At her sides were two hunting knives, and strapped to her back was a black and crystal bow.

The girl turned to Nyx and bowed. "Milady."

The primordial of darkness nodded. "My champion, the threat I told you of is coming to pass." She said. "It is time for you to protect your home and your family once again." The girl nodded and walked over to Nyx.

Before anybody could ask what Nyx meant by the previous statement, Gaea raised her hand. The ground in front of her rippled, and a figure rose from the Earth.

Unlike the first person, the champion of Gaea had no mask covering his face. He was tall and lanky, with light brown hair that fell over his bright green eyes. Despite the hot summer day within the boundaries of camp, he wore a large and heavy brown trench coat with fur on the bottom. The coat seemed to shift constantly with inscriptions and runes and bound to his side was a large blue book. He turned with a glare sharper than that of a knife.

"What the- Oh, hello Grandmother." The person smiled at Gaea, who beamed at him in return.

"Hello Alabaster **(Haha!)**. It seems that at this time, the two primordials that I sent you to distract are going to start the attack. I will need you to stay with the other champions to help them with the training they will receive." She said.

Hecate was frowning, looking closely at the champion and the runes on his coat before she gasped. "Alabaster," She breathed, her eyes watering.

The son of Hecate nodded to his patron, pointedly ignoring everyone around him. He stood next to Gaea, shuffling what looked like a deck of holographic cards in one hand. His sharp eyes moved over all the people present on the hill, lingering on the guardians for a second longer before moving on.

Chaos stepped forward. "These are the champions of Gaea and Nyx. They are both extremely powerful, and have willingly gone to Tartarus and back to fulfill their duties. Each of them rival the power of an Olympian, and both are heavy magic users."

Athena spoke up. "What are their names?"

This time the champion of Gaea himself spoke up. "My name is Alabaster Torrington. I believe that the Champion of Nyx would like to keep her identity a secret, seeing as she wears a mask."

Zeus **(awfully quiet so far, ain't he?)** finally spoke, his arrogance shining through. "You!" He yelled. "You were exiled in the second Titanomachy! You were banished!"

Chaos stepped forward, her eyes glowing with power and poorly concealed rage. "Silence, you sorry excuse for a king! This demigod could be safe wherever he wants to be, but he comes here to help you all, who banished him simply because he was the only one brave enough to act on what he believed was right alone! So quiet down and do not talk again or I will give Hestia your throne!" She hissed, her voice quiet yet a carrying whisper in the wind at the same time. **(Read underlined AN at end of chappie)**

Zeus paled and gulped down the retort that was coming to his mouth without him even knowing it. Hestia smirked. It was amazing seeing her little brother finally being told outright what a douche he actually was.

"So he's a demigod?" Annabeth blurted out. Winter snorted. Of course that was the only thing she got out of this.

Chaos stared frostily at her. "Yes, but I hope for your sake you do not try to meddle with affairs that are not yours." She said.

Annabeth paled and nodded quickly. There was silence for a few awkward seconds until Spring cleared her throat.

"Well!" She said, bouncing on her toes, stealing a quick glance at Autumn, who was gritting her teeth in pain, although hiding it very well. "Can we hurry up? We all have work to do."

"Ah yes." Chaos said. "Let's continue. My children, if you could please select your champions." The primordials nodded and held out their hands, fingers outstretched.

* * *

Autumn Third Person POV

After the events of the day had passed, all the campers dispersed, going back to their everyday activities, trying to wrap their minds around all that was suddenly happening. The champions went with their respective patrons, probably on Utopia to learn how to harness their new powers.

Phusis didn't reveal her champion. She said that the champion was hidden from someone specific, and that she was forbidden from revealing her.

Autumn ran deep into the forest, trying to get away from the hill. She stopped for a second, breathing heavily as she tried to clear her mind. This was insane. She had never been around so many people in her life.

Autumn had spent a lot of her time away from people. She just wasn't very social. And with their emotional auras manifesting as voices in her head, they could drive her crazy, literally. For this reason, she always pushed herself away from civilization.

There was no way Chaos expected her to survive this. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to drown out all the voices raging in her head.

"Umm, problem?" A voice next to her asked. The fourth season jumped slightly, before snapping her head around and narrowing her eyes at the person and summoning some of her powers instinctively.

"Woah woah woah, chillax tiger!" Apollo said as he leaned back against the tree cradling his yellow guitar, needles of thought pressing into his neck and on his white rhinestone jacket.

Autumn frowned. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, making the spears dissipate. Apollo was probably the one immortal whom she couldn't sense, since he had such an intricate mindset. He had a slightly calming aura, and as long as she didn't try too hard, she would only feel his emotions on the outside, which were always happy. The fourth season subconsciously slumped her shoulders a bit in relief as the voices in her head lessened.

"You ok?" Apollo asked rubbing his shirt where the needles dug into his skin. "Even though Chaos healed you, Schizophrenia never really goes away. The phantom pains and voices in your head can cause a lot of problems."

Autumn narrowed her eyes. "How'd you know that I'm schizophrenic?"

The sun god grinned. "Knowledge and anything medical is my domain. And I'm just awesome."

Fall snorted. "Yeah, right." She was feeling a lot more comfortable around Apollo than anybody else really, excluding Chaos. He didn't overthink things and his domain of medicine caused him to send out a healing aura every few seconds that made Autumn want to moan in relief. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just had a feeling I should come here. I usually relax in random places around America, but I decided that close to Camp Half-Blood is fine for the time being. With the coming war, I don't want to be away for too long." He finished.

Autumn nodded. "So, you play?" She asked, gesturing towards the guitar. "I heard that your music is actually terrible." She said grinning, the voices in her head mere whispers now. How long had it been since she had full-out smiled, much less grinned? It felt good. Turning her head slightly, she tried grinning again, relishing the feeling.

He looked offended, his eyes widening. "Excuse me? I happen to be the best musician on Olympus. I can do magic with this guitar like you've never seen before. I guarantee it!"

Autumn smirked. "Humor me."

"All righty!" Apollo pushed off the tree and set his feet slightly, getting into a comfortable stance with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Prepare to see awesomeness!"

He bowed his head as adjusted the capo of the guitar. His sandy hair fell over his bright sky-blue eyes and a small, serene smile replaced the cocky one on his face as he toned the strings of the guitar. To Fall, he looked hilariously out of place in the forest with his black shirt, tattered jeans, and white rhinestone jacket. Yet at the same time he seemed completely content, at home with his surroundings.

He strummed the guitar lightly, creating a small vibrant noise. And then, he began to play.

To the fourth season of Chaos, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It was as if a whole symphony was playing, dozens of strings moving in harmony, all projected through one instrument. The background notes flowed smoothly, and merged perfectly with the chords he played. The tone was melancholic, serene, and effortless all at once, something that should have been impossible with a guitar.

His fingers blurred over the guitar as he strummed it, yet all that came out was an simple yet intricate, beautiful piece, delicate and light in the air as a spiders web, each chord resounding through the air. Without realizing it, Autumn slowly started to sway to the music, the voices in her head completely gone as she felt peace for the first time in centuries.

Apollo strummed one last note, the chord quavering in the air lightly, before it faded away into the trees. A small breeze blew through the air after he finished, rustling the leaves and branches and making Autumn shiver.

Autumn was lost in her thoughts, swaying slightly before Apollo snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Anyone home?" He asked with a grin on his face, looking proud of himself.

Autumn snapped out of her stupor and glared at him.

"You used magic!" She accused feeling lightheaded. Apollo simply shook his head.

"Nope, just mesmerized you with the power of music. It's way too underrated. Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Who said I felt bad?" Autumn questioned hotly. This was frustrating, he could read her like a book and he knew it.

"Nobody, you just looked like you were holding the sky." Apollo said grinning. "Tell you what, how about tomorrow I meet you again, right here, same time, same place. I'll play a different instrument. What do you think of the piano?"

Autumn just stared blankly at him for a moment before blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Apollo's face turned crimson as he face-palmed. "Chaos was right, you have no people skills." He muttered to himself, not knowing that Autumn heard. Then he raised his voice. "No, it's not a date. I just want to make you feel better."

Fall raised an eyebrow. "Chaos put you up to this, didn't she?"

The sun deity just smiled sheepishly. "Mayyybeeee..."

Autumn just sighed. "Fine," She said. "I'll come back here tomorrow."

"Yesssss!" Apollo yelled, screaming to the sky. "20 drachmas Chaos! Ok Fall, bye! See ya tomorrow!"

He ran right past her into the forest, but not before kissing her on the cheek, leaving a blushing, wide-eyed season of Chaos and a way-too-golden guitar glinting in the sunlight.

* * *

Winter Third POV

As Summer walked away from him, Winter stood at the top of the hill, watching the camp bustle around in front of him after the Olympians flashed out. The tension in the air was palpable to the point where no one was left on the hill except for Winter, rushing to their activities. He watched with amusement as the campers continuously glanced his way, nervously stumbling before continuing on their way.

_They're all fools._ The first season thought as he observed the demigods. _They think that just because we are here and they have the champions to protect them that they can continue and act as if nothing will happen and they will all live. But if that's how it is, then let them find out the hard way._

He walked into the shadows of the forest and let loose a tiny bit of his aura, making sure that no animals were around. His surroundings were immediately covered in ice, the trees around him frosting over and their leaves crackling as they froze solid. The temperature dropped to about 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

Percy leaped up into a tree, scaling it with ease before he was about 50 feet up. He leaned back against the tree and groaned. While he was extremely powerful, his teleporting skills were shaky, since he only used them about three times a year. Traveling this far in one jump had left both his mechanical half and his human half exhausted.

"Sleep mode," Percy muttered to his computer, effectively putting it into a slumber that made him feel lightheaded. Usually, one side slept while the other was awake, but just this once, he'd let it slide. The first season closed his eyes.

Just before he fell asleep though, the smell of rain forests and mint leaves filled his nostrils.

He frowned without opening his eyes and magnified his aura a tiny bit more, overruling the scent. Probably just the dryads. However, before he could doze off the aura came again, this time overruling his.

Percy's frown deepened as he uncovered his aura a bit more, too tired to do anything else as he smothered the aura again, this time making sure it wouldn't come back. When he was content, he twisted slightly and lay down on his side sighing in relief.

Only to be decked in the face.

The first season flailed wildly as he fell towards the ground, 50 feet up. Just before he fell, he extended his wings but one of them clipped a nearby rock and violently twisted him to the side even as the giant stone split in half.

Percy landed hard on his back, his wings absorbing as much of the impact as they could. He groaned slowly, pushing off the ground and flexing his back with a wince. No matter how many times it happened, falling from large heights still hurt.

As he stood on his feet, his computer blinked to life in a disoriented manner, filling his left eye with red as it booted up confusedly. He blinked, disoriented, before looking up at the person who assaulted him.

Spring stood where he was just resting, her malachite eyes glaring at him from her point high up. She had snow in her hair and the bottom of her dress and sleeves were frozen. A small part of Percy's brain couldn't help thinking how cute she was, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at him.

Percy just stared in disbelief. "What?" He asked, slightly angry. "I was just trying to sleep when you punched me!"

The second season jumped down to the ground beside him. "Yeah? Well, so was I before the tree I was sitting in became an ice sculpture!" Spring yelled back.

Instead of retorting, Percy took a deep breath before letting it out, pinching his nose. While he didn't like it, it was his fault. He should have checked his surroundings more carefully instead of just scanning for lesser lifeforms.

After another deep breath, he spoke. "Ok, I'm sorry. I apologize for not seeing if you were there. Happy?" He asked. The second season looked surprised that he had given up so easily, but quickly recovered.

Sofia crossed her arms stubbornly and shook her head, her wet auburn hair falling over her shoulders. "Nope, not happy. You owe me a favor. If I ask something, you have to say yes." She said.

Percy shook his head. "No way." He said. "I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do." Spring said with finality in her voice, her jaw set. "It's nothing too big, just when I need a favor, I'll turn to you." Upon seeing his exasperated and defeated face, she grinned. _Too easy_.

"Now!" She said suddenly, smiling widely. _Bipolar much__?_ Percy thought. "I need you to tell me about this camp! I know absolutely nothing about it! I would ask Autumn, but she never goes near anyone and you've been here the longest." She said.

"Don't remind me," The first season muttered. "Nothing special whatsoever about the camp. There's nothing interesting here." He said offhandedly.

Spring nodded. "Well, there's you. " She said just as casually. "The great Percy Jackson. I've heard legends about you."

Percy blinked. "You have?"

"Nope!" Sofia grinned. "Just pulling your chain!"

She sat down leaning against a tree and put her feet on a log in front of it. "Seriously though, we all have it bad, but you? You're the worst off."

Percy laughed dryly, sitting down on a mossy root. "Tell me something I don't know. I'm still alive and kicking, that's all that matters."

Sofia chuckled a bit. "True that."

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two before Percy spoke up.

"So, Leo has girl problems according to Chaos," Percy started. "Autumn is antisocial, everybody in this place hates my guts, and you are a secret. Then again, Chaos didn't exactly exaggerate on any of us to one another. But she literally said nothing about you. Care to share?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Sofia shook her head. "No, I don't think I will. I may not be blubbering just thinking about it, but it's still a bit too painful to talk about at the moment."

Percy just nodded his head in understanding, leaning back against the tree and looking up at the green foliage.

"I've worked with both of them though," Sofia added lightly. "The other two, I mean. Leo's extremely lazy on recon missions, and ol' Roxy doesn't know how to work with people. It's hilarious seeing her around shops."

"Why?" Percy asked curiously. "What does she do?"

"Well, first she asks the person for what she wants politely; way too politely." Sofia said. "Then when they say no, she tries to thrift or bribe them into it; which she's horrible at by the way."

"Finally, she jumps over the counter, holds a gun to their heads, and screams it in their ear, trying not to be embarrassed." Spring finished, looking a bit too happy about the fourth season's flaws.

Percy chuckled. "I didn't know she was so expressive. She didn't do it out of her own free will, did she?"

"Well," The second season paused here for emphasis. "You'd be surprised what most people would do for me."

The first season raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me; she owed you a favor?"

Sofia smiled softly, looking innocently at the sky. "Something like that."

"Just how many people do you have in your debt?" Percy asked amusedly.

Spring shrugged. "Enough." She said vaguely.

The first season chuckled. "I'm sure."

They laughed for a bit before Percy stood up.

"Anyway, Leo and I are going to be hosting a tournament tomorrow." He said. "First a free-for-all, then a tag team, and to round it off, a battle royale between the seasons, Beta, and RED. Sort of a goodwill towards the campers. Want to join?"

Sofia bounced up, floating lightly on her pixie wings. "Sure! Wouldn't pass up the chance to whoop your ass."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, whatever. We'll see who's talking tomorrow, Tree Hugger." He flew away, his wings causing giant bursts of air, blowing leaves from the ground.

"Sure Frosty!" Spring yelled back. She thought for a second before grinning and turning back towards the forest. Spring was known for being slightly evil and didn't mind cheating for fun. Nobody said she wasn't allowed to bring any help to the fight...

* * *

**Alrighty! So, we've got a 6-way fight between Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, Beta, and RED coming up! Next chapter however will be about the champions and who they are. Yep, you meet the awaited champions next chappie! The chapter may seem smaller, but note that I'm no longer answering reviews anymore, so that's about 1,500 words out the window. If anything, they've gotten bigger.**

**Alabaster Torrington is a character in "The Demigod Diaries" Son of Magic. He is a powerful son of Hecate who supported the Titans in the Second Titan War. He was also the only one who insisted on fighting after Kronos was defeated, and for this reason was exiled from Camp Half-Blood. He is Hecate's strongest child, and now Gaea's champion. He also hates Percy with a passion.**

**So, Autumn and Apollo! What do y'all think?**

**On another note, check out my other story "CLASSIFIED" if you enjoy what I write! I just started it, and hopefully y'all will like it.**

**My new Username is TheFallenAce15, if you ignored the AN above. There's a 15 at the end.**

**Review if you readers enjoyed this chappie! Writing conversations is a lot harder than writing fights, so tell me how I did!**

**Every review is important to me. I just put up "Classified" a day ago and it got over 30 reviews within 24 hours, so if you want me to prioritize this story, you readers might need to beat that! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Cya!  
TheFallenAce**


	7. Chapter 7

**The AN is at the bottom.**

* * *

Deep within the void, two people stood in a massive blue dome. The dome had a massive structure, with glass surrounding it on all sides. Water was trapped within the glass, making eerie blue shapes on the tiled crystal floor. Marble pillars held the structure up, blue light reflecting across them in a mystical fashion. The water was all held up by a certain primordial of water. Said primordial was currently training his champion with her powers.

"Focus Thalia." Hydros instructed as the daughter of Zeus struggled to shape her powers, the electricity in her hand refusing to form into what she wanted. They had been at this for hours now, and progress was minimal. Hydros could clearly see that Thalia was getting frustrated, and fully expected her to lash out soon.

"I'm trying!" The daughter of Zeus snapped. "It's hard, you know!"

"As my champion, you should be able to use your powers to their full extent." Hydros said, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. "But to do this, you must not try to force it. Let it flow."

Thalia sighed, dropping her hands. "Why did you choose me for this anyway?" She asked in exasperation. "You're the primordial of water. Riley would have been the smarter choice. He's a son of Poseidon, and a good fighter. I'm a daughter of Zeus. Literally out of my element."

Hydros smiled kindly, staring at her. "Thalia, contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ the primordial of water." The look on her face nearly made him burst out laughing.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, slightly frustrated. "You're _not_ the primordial of water? How can you _not_ be the primordial of water when you clearly said that you're the primordial of water?"

Hydros smiled slightly, holding up his hands. "Allow me to emphasize." He said.

"I do have mediocre control of water, but the majority of that domain goes to Pontus. I introduced myself as the primordial of primordial waters. Do you know what that means?" He asked. When Thalia shook her head, he continued.

"Think of the power of every immortal as a river, flowing steadily." Hydros said, gesturing with his hands. "Whenever an immortal wants to use their power, they draw a small amount of energy from it, like a bucket scooping up the water."

"As my champion, instead of drawing power from the river, you can use the whole river itself if necessary." Hydros explained as a smile slowly lit up the face of the daughter of Zeus. "You can channel the power of primordials themselves for brief moments, although it will tire you."

Thalia grinned devilishly. "Sweet."

"As for why I made you my champion, the main reason is because nobody needs this training more than you." He said, causing the Daughter of Zeus to bristle in anger, hearing the apparently implied meaning.

"Wait, so now you're saying I'm weaker than the other demigods?"

Hydros raised his eyebrows. "Quite quick to jump to conclusions, are we?" He asked, causing Thalia to flush slightly. "No, I'm not saying you're weaker."

The primordial paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. "What I meant, is that you have a slight power lust, one that could cause us a great deal of grief should you give in to it." He said finally. "The backlash of this power is extremely painful, at least three times as dangerous as your lightning powers. I hope that you learn of the price that comes with great power."

Hydros turned around, facing away from the daughter of Zeus. "Go take a break with the others, I will train you later." He said, dismissing his champion.

Thalia turned around, walking out of the dome through a glass door. She walked down the palace hallways, which held classic torches in braziers, illuminating the dark blood-red walls. The obsidian floor was covered with a thin red satin carpet that folded exquisitely over the stairs and ground.

The daughter of Zeus walked towards a corner where an exquisite mahogany table lay, three demigods/champions lounging in the corner.

Thalia walked up to them. "Hey Bee."

Bianca, who was spinning her mask in one hand, looked up at the Champion of Hydros. "Hello Thalia." She was the one who had given the daughter of Zeus the tour of the palace, having been there for quite a while herself. While they didn't know each other very well at first, the two of them had hit it off immediately.

Thalia smiled at the champion of Nyx. "How are you?" Her answer was cut off by the son of Hades.

"Oh, she's great of course. What are we, chopped liver?" Nico muttered to Alabaster, who smiled slightly in response, his eyes fixated on the floor.

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes. "Hey Death Breath." She said, hiding a grin. "Or should I call you Grandpa?"

Nico blushed beet-red as Bianca laughed loudly and Alabaster snickered under his breath, remembering the events of the day. "It's not funny! Do you know how many times I've been aged into an old man?"

Alabaster grinned sadistically. "Oh trust me, we know." He remembered when he'd accidentally swapped Thalassa's and Chronos's clothing with his magic. The punishment had taken quite a toll on his health. He could still see some white hair on his arm if he looked hard enough.

"He's so old and military." Nico grumbled. "I thought he was cool when we first met him, but now..."

Bianca shrugged. "He's Chronos. It's just how he is towards his champions. Consider yourself lucky you haven't met Ananke. She's even worse."

"Really?"

Zoe Nightshade, Champion of Thalassa asked, walking up to them, fully risen from the dead as she confidently walked towards the group.

"What is she like?" She asked. "Thalassa said that she was quite nice."

"She's bipolar." Bianca deadpanned.

Zoe frowned. "Bipolar?"

"Yep," Bianca said, popping the "p". "She's really nice, but when you start talking about fate or prophecies or any of that stuff, she turns into a crazy old bat. Thinks that us mentioning fate is us screwing up fate."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Nico was tapping his foot restlessly, not even trying to contain his ADHD. Bianca seemed content, twirling a knife in between her fingers. Thalia and Zoe were lost in their thoughts, which was quite rare for the former. Alabaster was flipping a coin over his knuckles. Everybody was used to the comforting silence.

Then the ceiling above them caved in.

A human figure smashed through the roof, screaming as he fell 25 feet towards the table. The champions had plenty of time to catch him, but they chose not to. Instead, they moved back, giving the poor teenager some space as he crashed down onto the table, smashing the expensive mahogany into pieces.

The figure in the middle of the previously exquisite table stayed on the ground for a few seconds, every nerve in his body aching before he finally lifted his head off the ground.

The champion of the fates groaned as he slowly pushed himself off the floor, dark wood all around him. He was Japanese, with glossy black hair and a dark eye. Out of all the champions, he was the slimmest, with a wiry build that made him look smaller, yet inferior to everyone else.

His most defining feature however, was his eyes, or to be exact, his one eye. The other was covered by a black, slightly frayed eye-patch, with the one usable eye constantly moving, taking in his surroundings.

As the son of Nemesis stood up completely, he slowly brushed the splinters of wood off him, shaking them from his immaculate hair and dark sleeves. He looked around him, only to see almost every single one of the champions staring at him. Some had amused expressions, while others looked slightly annoyed at the wood chips that had somehow reached their clothing.

He barely smiled, his lips curling slightly, yet still showing his nervousness as he looked around tentatively. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Thalia smiled, walking over to a chair and sitting on it after brushing it off. "We're great Ethan. Completely fine. How about you?"

"The Fates in your favor?" Alabaster added amusedly as he leaned backwards, being the only one to not have moved from his spot on the wall.

Ethan scowled. "Hell no. They love having me as their stress reliever. I'm pretty sure one day they'll throw me into the Void, just for laughs."

"Well, every one of us has a human side." Bianca mused, tossing her knife into the air and catching it. "You're the only one of us that's seen theirs."

"I don't consider that a blessing." Ethan grumbled, flicking a stray wood chip off his jacket sleeve.

"Hey, does anyone know who the champion of Phusis is?" Nico asked suddenly. "I haven't seen her yet."

Alabaster grinned. "Yep, it's-" At that point, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. The footsteps were light, and grew louder as the figure neared.

A silhouette appeared in the doorway. Her face was slightly shadowed, but as she stepped forward, the light, slender body and her caramel-colored hair were illuminated by the flames that appeared. Kindness radiated from her in waves.

"Sister," Zoe breathed.

* * *

**(Yes, I know it was rushed. But there are all the champions, the last one implied, though it's obvious. Couldn't delay it any longer.)**

**So, this chapter is short af. I know. But all chappies can't be super large, and I had to get one out, otherwise, as Charlee56 kindly pointed out, I would lose all my readers.**

**Anyway! Here are my reasons!**

**1) School started, and I am busy as heck when it comes to AP World History in sophomore year.**

**2) Parents went for Hajj, a pilgrimage for us Muslims. They are out of the country for 3 weeks, and will be back this week hopefully.**

**3) Because of Reason #2, I've been going to my cousin's place on weekends, and could barely write. Weekdays = Zero time.**

**A few perceptive readers might have noticed that my writing style has changed slightly. It's not super in-depth for this chappie, since that takes at least a month of editing, and with school, I doubt that that's gonna happen.**

**As for the new chappie length, I have no idea how it'll go. This short chappie is probably a one-time thing, hopefully.**

**RECOMMENDATIONS:**

**Check out my sister's story! She's Reaper's Heart 13, and her story is "Shards of Time" (PJ fanfic of course!). If there's one thing she excels at, it's super-sad scenes, which she demonstrates in Chapter 2. I recommend it!**

**Also read the stories of Yoshi117! I beta her story, "The First Demigod", and I'm also an avid follower of her other story, which tops my list of PJ/HP fanfics. Check out her stories!**

**A**

**REVIEWS:**

**The Shogun Warrior: Yep, Chapter One is horrible. I've decided to leave it as it is, but I wish it was better. Still, I can't change it without resetting the whole story, so...**

**Hanna (Guest name): Don't worry, I've settled stuff with Matt now. We're cool.**

**(Speaking of Matt...)**

**Matt: Thanks for the reviews! I get where you're coming from, if I read as many bad fanfics as you have, I would go bananas too. Even with your flames, I see where you're coming from. The Chaos thing cracked me up. All a matter of perspective, my friend. And I've got to hold on to the Caleo for a bit, otherwise they'll take over the story. It's best if I keep Percy in the center, although I promise Caleo will come soon! And Riptide... It'll be here soon, you'll see.**

**Lord Nitro: When I said that the protagonoi were absorbed, I don't mean they're dead. Just absorbed. If Chaos would resurrect them, then wouldn't that be quite boring?**

**I would answer more, but I've got to get this done, since I'm about to leave somewhere. So, sorry about the chappie, but I think that this needed it's own chappie. Next one will be the battle, and I'm not going to butter around it with chapter length. Whether it's 1k or 10k, I'll focus on quality and fast-paced action over everything.**

**300 reviews! WOW! Can we hit 350 for this chappie? Can we? Can we? (Umm, maybe. I sure hope so.) Actually forget 350. 400!**

**Anyway, review if you want. Even if it's a word, I care mainly about reviews over everything.**

**Cya!**

**TheFallenAce15**


	8. Chapter 8

**The AN at the bottom is kinda important... If you happen to be expecting an update after this... Yes, it is what you think... But just enjoy the chappie first, then read that AN...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Third Person Percy POV

Percy was walking through the woods, letting his mind wander thoughtlessly on the coming friendly battle, before he realized which direction he was heading.

The camp.

He scowled, the ground around his feet slowly steaming as the dirt immediately froze beneath him. He wasn't even thinking, and here he was, instinctively heading towards the camp that betrayed him. _ Oh hell no._

He immediately turned around, heading in the opposite direction, when another thought crossed his mind. Unfurling his glittering wings and relishing the feeling of cold breezes beneath them, he burst into the air, gusts of air spinning beneath him as he flew over the trees, until he was gliding over the forest, lazily letting the updrafts drag him along.

He floated around until he found what he was looking for: the lake.

Now, don't get him wrong, Percy had the love of water in his blood. Therefore, when Poseidon disowned him, those feelings disappeared faster than liquid through his fingers. However, he still had a natural fondness for water. The element had just grown on him. However, he quickly decided that he could be just fine with water and still hate the sea god with his entire being. He could say that he had a domain over water, and he technically wouldn't be lying. If Poseidon decided to get testy, well then Percy would see how he liked the ocean when it was frozen.

He landed on the far end of the lake, _away_ from the camp, and found a decent enough clearing where he could make his house. Percy then froze the ground over with a light layer of frost, and forced the air around him to quickly cool, till it was a few degrees below freezing.

Very, very slowly and carefully, Percy slowly let his aura trickle through, concentrating it on a spot just above his head. He could feel rather than see the empty pocket of air where he was depositing his power. After about a minute of concentration, Percy stopped the flow, letting the air begin to condense. He then released his hold on his aura, letting nature do its work.

With supernatural speed, the tightly packed air suddenly condensed into ice-cold water, which Percy then froze. The result was a massive block of ice about 50 feet wide on each side.

Reaching into the folds of his cloak, Winter pulled out an intricately carved whistle made entirely of ice. The whistle looked extremely brittle, and looked as if it was about to break any second. For a second, Winter looked at it, memories flashing through his mind.

_I remember when I used this to summon Mrs. O'Leary._ Percy thought, remembering his old friend with a strange rush of nostalgia. _I'm glad that__ she's happy with Nico._

He blew on the whistle lightly, and instead of making no sound like it once had, a light krill sounded from it, floating hauntingly over the wind. Instead of shattering, a small crack appeared on the mouthpiece of the whistle, and with a dismissive wave of his hand, Percy allowed a small sliver of ice to fill in the crack, repairing it. The rare artifact had been a pain to make, but now that he had it, it saved an awful lot of his energy.

He delicately tucked the whistle back into his cloak, before looking straight up.

Above him, the air swirled in almost a dozen mini tornadoes, forming and dissipating in the sky above the trees. From them, whirlwinds of black and green appeared, all shifting chaotically, descending slowly in front of the first Season.

Winter observed the storm spirits in front of him, all standing at attention. The biggest one walked up to him, swirling with black storm clouds.

"You called, my lord?" It asked, looking at the first season warily.

Percy smiled frostily. "Ah, yes Dylan. I need a place to temporarily stay." He gestured to the massive ice block behind the storm spirits, who still hadn't moved apart from their leader.

"Accommodation level one, two, or three, lord?" Dylan asked pointedly.

"Three." Winter said shortly. "I think I may be here for a while."

Dylan bowed curtly. "Three it is." He quickly turned around, gesturing to the squad of _venti_. They all began whizzing around the ice block at supersonic speed, slowly carving it into the vague shape of a house.

Inwardly, the First Season smirked. The _venti_ were fine with him as long as he gave them a few days a year to go free in certain countries. However, he couldn't treat them as friends, or as equals. Otherwise, they would go rogue. His main authority came from his power, which he had exerted more than once against a rogue storm spirit or two.

Winter turned around, strolling back into the forest. As he was walking, he nearly missed the figure clad in black reclining against a tree trunk, hidden within the shadows of the elderly maple.

It was obvious that the Assassin of Chaos could see the First Season, but said nothing. Once upon a time, Percy would have greeted him, but now he said nothing, instead sitting on a tree opposite the assassin.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "The Percy I know would have said hi."

Winter didn't move. "The Percy you know died a while back." He said. "Killed by those whom he called family. You won't see him again Beta."

The assassin shifted slightly. "Beta is the name I use when I kill people, not my real name. That's not how I like to be addressed." Winter shrugged with an air of indifference, looking as if he'd rather talk to anyone but the person in front of him.

"My real name's Luke," The son of Hermes continued softly. "You know that Perce. Would it hurt to call me that?"

There was no reply for a second before Percy spoke up abruptly. "How?"

"What?"

"How did you and Rachel get inducted into Chaos army?" Percy questioned.

Luke pulled a knife out of his sleeve and examined it closely. "Chaos just asked me if I was happy in Elysium. I said no, because nobody could completely forgive me. Even if you're already dead, your past remains, and everybody that I actually knew hated me for it. So she brought me into Chaos army into the Renegade Division. Later, I became an assassin."

"Rachel's a bit different," He continued, flipping a knife into the air and catching it. "She was in the Communications Division for a bit, before Chaos decided to introduce her to the lieutenants. Every single one of them got along with her. The only reason that she is Commander is because she keeps the rest of the lieutenants in line, and they lead the army. She's kinda the glue that unites the army."

Percy nodded. "I see."

He jumped down, landing nimbly on the dirt, the leaves on the ground blowing away from him slightly. He started walking away towards his nearly completed house. Just before he left the assassin's line of sight though, he stopped. His voice carried over the wind and the assassin had no problem hearing him.

"You know, you're awfully soft for a killer."

Luke looked down, examining his hand with unrestrained remorse. "I've murdered a lot of good people." He said. "By killing the evil, I'm only atoning for the sins that I can't forget. I murder only out of necessity."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "It's not hard to forget," He said. "You're just choosing not to."

With that he walked stalked off towards his completed house, waving away the storm spirits. Luke slid down the thick tree branch, until he was lying completely face up, staring at the sky. He gazed at the constellation of the Huntress as he prepared to sleep after an eventful day. Thinking about the past, Beta sighed.

"You know, the Percy I know would have also given me a place to sleep."

* * *

Percy knew that he was being irrational to Luke, but to be honest, he didn't care one bit. Just because he had mistakenly let his guard down when he first met everybody didn't mean he would keep it down. He had said that he didn't want to be here, and he would convey that as openly as he could, Chaos be damned.

_That's not very nice,_ The voice of Chaos said in his head in a pouty way, causing him to slightly flinch. _Why would you curse me?_

_Because you brought me here,_ Percy thought savagely. _You knew that Luke and Leo and all the others would still be alive, but that didn't stop you from bringing me here._

He could hear Chaos sigh audibly in his head. _Listen, I brought you here for a reason. You're strong, but you won't be able to take on a primordial alone, much less two. And don't forget that they've pulled a Kronos and swallowed the other primordials, increasing their power._

_Don't try to distract me._ Percy thought. _I know that the other primordials are still alive, you want me to defeat Erebus and Tartarus and free them, thus restoring their domains and saving the world, yada yada yada._

_I also know that by bringing me here you seem to think that I'm harboring hatred and that I'll recover. Let me tell you now, that is not going to happen. If anything, I'll kill a few campers and lose almost zero sleep over it._

Chaos sighed. _ Please Percy. You were fine for a while at first. Why are you so cold now?_

The First Season's eyes narrowed. _That's what I am now. Cold. Empty. And I'm fine that way. My life as a demigod was nothing but trials and pain. It feels better to not feel anything at all. Just because I was a bit nostalgic at first coming here doesn't change anything._

_Then can you try to not hate anyone?_

_I don't. Like I said, you're the one who thinks I'm harboring hatred. I actually don't give a damn about any of them. If it's more beneficial to the war to save them in battle, then I'll gladly do so. If it's better to let them die, then I'm fine with that._

_If that's how you feel, then I can't change your mind. But I'm confident that someday, you'll make the right decision._

Winter felt Chaos leave his head as he neared his house, and internally he groaned. She was putting him in a horrible mood.

As he entered his house, Percy couldn't help but admire the work that the _venti_ did. As always, the cabin was immaculate, with furniture made entirely of ice, and light layers of snow powdering the floor. The bed itself had a fresh and beautifully white blanket of snow over it. In a corner of the was a bathroom and in the other, a kitchen. Everything in the house was either a snowy white, an icy blue, or just a transparent crystal.

Winter flopped down onto his bed, keeping his hood on. He wasn't in the mood to take it off, or to do anything really.

"Sleep Mode," He mumbled, feeling the machinery within him slowly stop powering his body, his power level decreasing by half. The last thing he heard before a blissful sleep was the sound of his systems whirring down.

* * *

Third Person POV

Winter frowned as the early morning sunbeams hit his face. Normally, that wouldn't happen.

_Oh yeah,_ He thought. _I'm not at home anymore._

He opened his mouth and muttered one word. "Activate." Slowly, he could feel the machinery within him start to come to life.

The code word to turn on his bionic body after sleeping used to be "turn-on", **(Poor, oblivious Percy)** but when Chaos decided to wake him up one day to "surprise" him, she beat him within an inch of Tartarus after cursing out his "perverted, early-morning mind." To this day, he still shuddered at the thought.

Smiling lightly in remembrance of the memory, Winter sighed. He would have to apologize to Chaos later. She was his only family, and he wouldn't let his previous grudges ruin that.

Slowly sitting up, he went to the bathroom, preparing himself for the day.

As he brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were gleaming ice blue, pronounced by the dark shadows under his eyes. His once bubbly and cheeky face was now gaunt and lean, his expression impassive. Looking at himself from the mirror, it was hard to believe that he was ever the optimistic and oblivious boy named Percy Jackson.

Exiting the bathroom, Winter grabbed his knives, and clicked his dual Beretta set onto his waist, walking out in his lightweight armor and black cloak. He instinctively reached for his pocket, before remembering that there was no pen that resided there anymore. For some reason that was unknown to him, today he was reaching for Riptide, even though it had been centuries since he'd given it up. _Just a bit of nostalgia,_ he thought, clenching his fist slightly.

Unfurling his wings, Winter burst into the air, heading towards the designated area where all the newcomers would have their little "tournament". He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly excited to battle immortals with his level of skill. Already, he could feel the adrenaline within him.

Landing in a clearing East of the camp, Percy found Rachel standing in the middle of the clearing, looking down at the ground. Hidden within the shadows of a tree was Luke, and sitting opposite from him was Leo, fiddling with a metal object. As soon as he took a step into the clearing, they all twisted their heads up to look at him.

Leo grinned before yanking his hood farther over his head, covering his nose and leaving only his mouth visible. "Great, I couldn't wait any longer."

Percy looked at him impassively before running his eyes over the clearing warily. "Where are the campers?"

This time it was Rachel who spoke. "They're watching from an Iris message. It might get too dangerous for them to be here, just in case things heat up." Winter nodded. So he would have to be careful. If they had an iris message, then they could probably see him from every angle, which meant that he couldn't show any vestiges of him actually being their beloved little Percy.

"Spring and Autumn haven't showed up yet, so we're planning to start without them." Rachel continued, pulling down her hood and looking at the sky. "Olympians, this is our goodwill to you. We will show you our powers so that you may trust us. Otherwise, your paranoia will only make matters worse in the long run."

Her only reply was a loud rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. _Drama Queen._

* * *

**Yes, I stopped it here. Read on to find out why, it's kinda important. Also, if you enjoyed this story, check out my other story!**

* * *

**Ok, so for the past three months I've been low on motivation for writing, despite receiving many kind messages and reviews telling me to update. I started writing this chappie in January, and by February I hit a brick wall. Therefore, I'm going to say this now:**

**I'm stopping this story. I'm just not feeling motivated to write it, and that's why I'm going to put it on hiatus. This has been happening for the past few chappies, so it's a repetitive thing. I will NOT let anyone adopt this story, because no offense to any writers, but this is my story, and while there are plenty of writers far, far better than me, I feel like only I will be able to write this story properly with the path that I've chosen for it. The plot I thought up took months to perfect, and i don't think that anyone will be able to match it, or my dedication to the story for that matter. Seriously, I've spent hours on end just sitting on my bed thinking of how I should plan the next chappie. I only regret not being able to go through with the ideas that I had planned.**

**If I ever feel like going back to this story, then I will continue writing. In the meantime, I'm going to work on only one fanfic and that's my other story, Classified. **

**I will also start writing my own novel, and begin publishing chappies on Wattpad. The story will be in genres of Fantasy, Action, Adventure, and Humor. I won't say anything else, but if you want to check it out, then just follow me on Wattpad and I'll have it out before my birthday sometime in April.**

**So, updates for Classified will come a lot quicker, and updates for this story will just... stop.**

**-_A_-**

* * *

** I know that there are some people who don't like crossovers, but please, read my other story. Honestly, I don't want to stop this story. It's what built up my reputation on fanfic, it has over 100,000 views and 800+ followers. My heart is literally aching at the idea of losing appreciation, of losing readers, of my number of daily views waning, etc. In other words, I don't want to be unappreciated, to be forgotten. But this story was something I started on a whim, and I want to be known for something unique, not a cliche Chaos story. If you're looking for a story similar to Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, then that's the direction that my own story will take, and hopefully I'll have fun writing it. So therefore, I hope that some of you picky readers will be willing to read my other story, even if is a crossover. I mean, it can't be all bad, can it?**

**...**

**Thanks for understanding my fellow readers,**

**TFAce15**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you don't remember this story and it's in your followed list, just reread it or you'll be confused. New readers, heya.**

**Just forget whatever I said in the last AN, I had decided to put off my own story once I realized how much school was killing me. As for this... I hate letting hours go to waste. ****This chappie is the way it is for a reason, btw. If you want to write flames that it happens to be a filler or unnecessary or something, save it. Give me good flames, i.e. plot holes, grammar issues, not enough polishing, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"You will all disperse, far away from each other. You will have two minutes to do so." RED ordered, her voice clear and strong. "After two minutes you will receive a signal that will indicate that you may start fighting. While the initial plan was to have multiple bouts, due to an... inconvenience, Chaos requests mine and Beta's presence, so we will simply have a free-for-all, which should be sufficient."

Summer nodded and straightened his fedora, while RED gestured to Winter, who waved his hand impassively. Rainbow colored Mist rose from the earth, swirling around the four mystically before lightly coating them. He then gestured upwards and mist flew into the air, where it floated over the battlefield, covering the clouds and bathing the forest around them in a beautiful aurora of blue and pink.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "Yo Winter. You're not giving yourself an advantage, are you?"

Winter looked at Summer and shook his head. "I'm setting up the Iris messages so that the _Olympians_ can observe the battle." He said tightly, flicking his hand and allowing the mist to blanket the trees. "When Autumn and Spring arrive, the ice will be able to find and track them."

Beta looked around him, smiling lightly beneath the hood as he saw all the wildlife slowly disappearing. The birds stopped chirping, and settled into their nests, where they nuzzled their young. Rabbits hopped behind trees and into their burrows. Even the ants dropped all the bits of food they were carrying, and quickly crawled back into their homes. Luke could've even sworn that he heard a bear padding its way back to the cave. Was this Spring's doing?

It seemed that even when they had to fight, the seasons would always devote power to keep their subjects safe. It was no wonder that they were the favorites of Chaos. He understood why Winter preferred a job other than an assassin.

In a flash of purple light, Autumn flickered into the clearing, wearing a light purple hoodie with jeans. "Sorry, I got held up. Spring will be here soon. Said she'll just jump into the fight."

Rachel nodded and then gestured to everybody. "In that case, your two minutes start now!"

* * *

The forest was still, petrified like a picture. Everything was unmoving, even the leaves not moving due to the lack of wind. Winter had only seen something like this once before; when he had intruded upon the territory of Spring in a time of crisis, who was trying to put out a forest fire that later became known as the Big Burn.

Percy walked calmly through the trees, leaves freezing and crackling between his feet, the wind around him rustling the brush. He took a deep breath, charging his machinery to 50% capacity. It was December, although since Camp Half-Blood had no seasons the weather was relatively even, which gave everybody an equal advantage.

Except for him. Very few people liked the cold, after all.

Subtlety wasn't exactly Percy's strong suit, and when faced with the other seasons, he figured a frontal assault was the best strategy since he had the greatest elemental strength. He sensed the water vapor in the air around him, constantly keeping a wary lookout for any opponents.

As he walked, Winter thought about the other seasons. Spring was annoying, but he didn't mind that too much. She could make interesting company, if only she knew when to back off.

Summer... no _Leo_, was the same. He had matured slightly, but was otherwise still a joker.

Before Winter could think any further a fist slammed into his back, launching him through a row of trees. He growled, flashing out of the broken trunk and kicking his assailant into those same trees. The assassin flipped end over end before righting himself on a tree trunk, straightening up sideways.

"Beta," Winter growled.

"Winter," Beta smirked casually, looking perfectly at ease standing horizontally. "Or should I say-" A shot from a Beretta silenced him.

"Not a word," Percy hissed, the barrel of his pistol smoking as he looked around warily at the rainbow mist circling the two. Luke only chuckled in response, tossing the caught bullet behind him.

"Oh don't worry." He said, disappearing in a rush of air. He reappeared behind Winter, launching a high kick. "I'm bound to privacy."

Winter blocked the kick, then leaped back. Beneath the hood, his eyes glowed he waved his hand. Thin whips of liquid nitrogen formed in the air, hissing and smoking as they lashed out at Beta. The assassin jumped back, then ran straight through the whips, flinging three knives at Percy with deadly precision. Winter leaped back, gritting his teeth in frustration as one of the blades grazed his shoulder.

Using his powers wouldn't be enough against an opponent who could dodge everything he threw at him. He would have to combat speed with agility and reflex.

"25% capacity." He murmured, feeling the blue in his eyes dim. This would lower his elemental strength in favor of movement. He flipped backwards, dodging knives thrown at the speed of sound, and rolled behind a tree. He flung his hand out, slamming a metallic fist into Beta's face as he approached. The assassin wasn't deterred, flipping forward and bouncing back, lashing out at Winter. Percy threw his head back, just barely dodging.

The two were about to charge, when they both paused, feeling a ripple in the forest.

A groundbreaking roar surrounded the two fighters, waves of anger and rage rippling over and around them.

Winter and Beta looked towards the direction of the roar, before narrowing their eyes and turning back towards each other.

"Not our problem," Beta stated before charging, his fist meeting Winter's.

* * *

Autumn was skipping through the forest ecstatically, able to think clearly for once. Maybe it was a good idea coming here after all! She couldn't hear anything, and with her teleporting skills, she wouldn't even have to fight. As long as she didn't run into that infernal beast of Spring's, she could simply back out of a fight, and wouldn't have to show off her powers to the Olympians like some newfound trophy.

Roxana didn't like fighting, it wasn't really her preferred method of solving problems. Her powers complemented her perfectly, telepathy allowing her to influence decisions, destroy minds in the blink of an eye.

As she passed trees and forestry, she heard a small murmur. Cocking her head, she slowly started to move away from it before hearing a shrill scream, full of fear. Her mind buzzed, terror flooding her mind before she squashed it back down.

Did the Olympians forget a camper?

With a frustrated sigh, Autumn ran towards the voice quickly, her peaceful moment forgotten.

* * *

Percy jumped back after exchanging a volley of hits with Beta. He nearly had him. He was about to charge again, before the assassin suddenly disappeared, a small whoosh of air signifying his retreat.

_I let him think we were equally matched._ Percy thought, his eyes narrowing as he sheathed his knives. _Did he realize__?_

Then he heard it.

A loud thudding, like the footsteps of a giant monster. Whatever it was, it was heading towards him.

Percy simply melted into the shadows and traveled away, not in the mood to fight whatever demon Spring had probably brought into the fight. He leaned against a petrified tree, not worrying as it frosted over from his touch. Spring wouldn't just let the animals of the forest die, she probably had some magic that could reverse the aftermath of the fight.

With nothing to distract him however, he realized how boring this fight was getting. The Olympians must have expected them all to just jump out and start hurling out magic randomly.

The truth was, the seasons _never_ fought anybody even close to their own caliber. They never needed to, since any potential threats were just that: potential. With the help of Chaos, any possible matches for the four were stamped out before they could grow too strong. Their main strength wasn't brute combat like Ares or Horus; they were perfectly fine with hiding in the shadows, taking their enemies by surprise.

He was supposed to show off his powers though, to which he would happily oblige.

Percy took a deep breath, feeling his power welling up inside of him like a basin filling up with water. He released the power through his core, feeling a chill pass through his right arm.

From Winter's palm, a small ball of wintry frost grew, forming a sleek ridged handle that fit perfectly into his palm. Shards of ice flew around him until they formed a long, sleek blade, perfectly balanced and engraved with intricate runes and enchantments. Within a few seconds, the first season was gripping a two-handed Chinese Miaodao, the curved blade glinting with enchanted ice.

Before he could do anything though, he felt a small tug on the back of his neck the moment after he heard a loud scream. With no more than a slight _pop_, every human in the forest suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Winter fell from the air, landing gracefully on the floor of the Throne Room, where all the Olympians were staring at him in confusion. Upon looking around, he found the rest of the seasons and Beta, all looking slightly confused as to where they were. With a small flick of his wrist, the Miaodao melted away into thin air.

Behind him were the residents of Camp Half-Blood, with the Son of Poseidon and Annabeth in front. They sat to the side, beside Hestia's hearth which was currently no more than a small flicker, leaving the usually bright room quite dampened.

Summer was flat on his back, gasping, while Spring smirked at him from above him. "Really? Why wouldn't that thing die?" The only reply he was given was an undignified snort.

"Stabbing something that can't feel pain won't kill it, stupid."

Beta was looking at Chaos questioningly. In response, Chaos merely directed her gaze to Autumn, who was uncomfortably holding a child... a golden-haired girl who was crying in her arms.

"Chloe," Winter breathed, running over to the child.

"Win-Winter!" The young girl wailed, running into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder as he lifted her up easily, adjusting his grip on her to make her comfortable. Looking at the angry face of Chaos, Percy immediately realized what had happened, and glared at the Olympians. However, he quickly turned his attention back to the girl he was holding, rubbing her back soothingly.

Spring looked angry, and Summer just looked confused.

_Take care of her, make sure she's fine._ The voice of Chaos echoed in his head. _We'll take care of them._

Upon receiving a nod from Beta, Winter walked towards the doors of the Throne room, his boots soundless on the marble floor. Nobody moved to stop him. The moment the door closed behind him, Chaos's facade broke.

"What the HELL were you THINKING!" She roared, her form growing in size until it was larger than the gods. Her aura magnified tenfold, and all the Olympians gasped in pain as they unceremoniously collapsed forward, falling to the ground in front of their thrones, with the only exception being Hestia. Behind her Chaos heard a number of screams, and she turned back, her red eyes glowing murderously. With little more than a wave, the demigods were teleported back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Did even ONE of you think of actually MAKING SURE THAT YOUR CHILDREN WERE ALL HERE? THAT YOU HADN'T LEFT A YOUNG GIRL BEHIND TO WANDER A BATTLEGROUND ALONE?" Chaos's voice was deafening, and every one of the Olympians winced in pain as they feebly tried to rise, only to be crushed as her aura increased.

Nobody saw Autumn slip out unnoticed, holding her head.

"YOU ARE THE MOST INCOMPETENT PANTHEON THAT I HAVE SEEN!" Chaos roared, the galaxies on her dress sputtering madly. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY ANNIHILATE YOU!"

Of all the Olympians, Zeus was the one who managed to rise to his knees, his face contorted with the effort of even staying up. "You... don't... argh..."

A black boot shoved him back to the ground, and he looked up to see golden irises glaring at him.

"Yes, she does." Summer said with barely restrained anger. "Remember your place, _Olympian._"

"YOU BREED CHILDREN AND TURN THEM INTO SOLDIERS!" Chaos boomed. "AND THEN YOU TREAT THEM LIKE BROKEN CHESS PIECES THAT ARE NO LONGER USEFUL TO YOU! COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT THE GIRL SURVIVED! IF I EVER HAVE TO INTERVENE AGAIN, THEN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO REPLACE YOU AS I SEE FIT!"

Chaos took a deep breath, and blocked most of her aura, ignoring the sighs and whimpers of relief from the Olympians. She turned around, and looked towards her assassin. "Beta, with me!"

Luke nodded. "Yes, milady."

As Beta walked towards her, Chaos looked over her shoulder as her size decreased till it was that of a human once more. The glare she sent the Olympians was enough to freeze them in place as they started to rise.

"You are lucky that I have an appointment that I need to be at. I'm far from done."

With a polite nod to Hestia, Chaos grabbed Beta's shoulder and disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

"Chloe?" Percy asked softly, as he sat on the steps outside the throne room. He shut down his aura, warming his body to a snug temperature, and saw with relief as the child seemed to melt in his arms. "Do you want to talk to me?"

She shook her head and clutched his neck. "I wanna be with you." She mumbled.

Percy simply said, "Okay," and let her rest, relaxing as her sobs slowly subsided. After a minute, she spoke, surprising Percy.

"There... there was fire." She said quietly, her voice fragile. "It was-_hic-_really hot. And then-_hic_... there was this, this _thing_..."

"It's fine," Percy said softly, but firmly. "You don't have to explain it to me Chloe. I understand."

He stayed immobile on the staircase as the young girl's sobs and hiccups slowed, until finally her cries gave way to deep breathing.

She had fallen asleep crying.

Percy grimaced. What _had_ Spring and Summer been doing? He couldn't really be mad at them, since they were probably unaware of a third presence, but still... He shook his head. At least he had the sense to hold back. He would really need to thank Autumn next time he saw her. If she hadn't arrived there in time...

But first, he had something to do. He rose carefully, making sure that Chloe was sound asleep in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder. While he would have loved to express his frustration in a more... informal manner, it wouldn't do to wake her up. He slowly walked back up the steps.

* * *

Just as the Olympians were recovering, shakily rising back into their thrones, the doors opened, and Winter walked in. The grand hall was silent as the first season strode in, a young child of Apollo sleeping in his arms. He walked until he reached the middle of the throne room, and despite not being able to see his eyes, every Olympian could feel his penetrating gaze looking through every one of them.

There was silence for nearly a minute before he spoke.

"Let me make something very clear," He said quietly.

"We are not being forced to help you." Despite his volume, the Olympians had no trouble hearing him. "Chaos has simply pulled in a favor. We are neglecting our duties to the rest of the world by staying here."

"If we want to, then we can simply take the demigods to a safe haven and leave you irresponsible fools to your doom. Instead, we are choosing to assist you. However, if another incident like this happens again..."

A gust of cold air blew through the room, and Winter's hood fell back, revealing a mop of raven hair and penetrating blue eyes filled with hate.

"Then I will leave. And once Winter comes and goes, then the others must follow."

Without another word, the first season turned around and strode out of the hall, the doors closing shut with a firm rumble behind him.

* * *

Chaos sighed as she sat back down at her office in Utopia, looking at all the paperwork in front of her. Treaties to be signed, disputes to be solved... but there was one thing she needed to take care of first.

The interviewee in front of her.

"Angelina Clarisse Beckendorf," She read off, looking at the paper in her hand. "Daughter of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beckendorf. 12 years of age. A mere 3 feet and eight inches, for unknown reasons. Legacy of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, applying for the role of Assistant of Chaos for Solar System #02, notable planets in it being Venus, Earth, and Jupiter. I presume you know the requirements?"

The small girl nodded with a small, mischievous grin. "Yup!"

"And do you think you qualify?"

"I dunno. Do _you_ think I qualify?"

"Can you even read?"

"Hey! And yes I can." The girl said airily. "I can also file all of your documents and whatnot for you. And do just about everything else. Except for fighting. If you want me to do that, then tough."

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if you're already hired. Most applicants would be quivering in their shoes if they spoke to me like that."

"Not me. I know that you're a big softie inside, Chaos." Angelina said with a grin. "Besides, I know that I'll get the job. For one, nobody else applied. I think they're too scared of you. Also, call me Angie. Everybody does, except for my mom when she gets mad."

Chaos sighed. "Very well Angie. However, what if I do find somebody more competent than you?"

Angie frowned. "Then I'm sorry."

"You are sorry. Why?"

"Because... I'll have to do this." With a small flick of her hand, a mechanical arm extended from behind the young girl. With a flash, a key lime pie hurtled through the air and straight into the face of the strongest being in existence.

Angie grinned, swinging her legs as she watched Chaos comprehend what just happened. She took the time to pull a juice box from her pack and stick the straw in it. She was so focused on stabbing the box that she missed Chaos's words beneath a mouthful of whipped cream.

"You're hired."

* * *

**Meet Angie! And if you think the fight was anticlimatic, then good. Just what I was going for.**

**Thank you for your patience to this story. To any new readers, hope you're enjoying. If there are any grammar errors or anything, please notify me through either a review or a pm. Even if the flow of the chappie bothers you, then feel free to tell me.**

**I'm a bit rusty, since it's been a while since I've updated... hopefully I can get back to writing my old way again.**

**If you enjoyed the chappie, be sure to follow and favorite so that you can stay updated and know when the new chappie comes out! Also, if you feel like spurring me on, then leave a review! Or two, or three... if I'm a car, then reviews and interaction are my gasoline.**

**Cya!**

**TFAce15**


	10. Folding

**Right, here it is.**

**I'm stopping my stories for now.**

**Reason? For one, I have enough on my plate already. I miss 1/4 weekends a month traveling, I'm taking both high school and college together 8-5 5 days a week, I'm a Sunday school teacher on the side, and I'm trying to prepare for the SAT while also applying and working my butt off towards getting an internship. Not to mention learning to drive...**

**Anyways, the only real way for me to write would be if I was completely passionate about it. Right now, I'm not, because to me, writing is most definitely not a way to relax, but more of a duty or a forced hobby. I'm not one of those people who can just happily dish out 4k HD chappies while elatedly calling my work a hobby.**

**As of now, I want to work on a book (6 years of planning so far) and my mom is encouraging me to do it. I feel that I'll at least get something done that way instead of confusingly fighting between forcing myself to write and then wasting my time.**

**I haven't completely given up. I still have the plot of these stories saved, although that's for me to do with what I will. If this chappie ever disappears, then that means I've started writing. However, I won't just throw out a chappie and get your hopes up, only to stop writing for half a year again. Instead, if I get back to these stories, then I'll finish the story, then dish out chappies every two weeks or something. That's more fair to you all.**

**Anyways, wish me luck. Hey, maybe you might find my real alias instead of my pen name on the front page of a novel soon!**

**Sorry, but let's be honest, half of you forgot about this story completely, and it does have a few holes in it.**

**-TheFallenAce15  
or**

**-Aschious Phaise**


End file.
